My Very First XXX Buffy Story
by SleazyShakespeare
Summary: Here is the deal I have never published a XXX story. But I wanted to do something fun. I have given the primer. Read it and you'll get the rules. You are going to vote through the comment section you you want Buffy's XXX co star to be. Only rules I have are no Spike no Angel no Dawn. There are too many Spike and Angel stories out there and no Dawn cause that is just incest. Pass
1. Chapter 1

_Okay Ladies and Gents here is the deal I have never written a XXX porn fiction in my life. I'm going to give this a shot though. Here is the fun part though. I'm giving you the set up and formula but I'm not going to pick who Buffy is with. YOU ARE. I will write an ending to match the story below for whomever you vote for in the comment section. I am only making TWO exceptions. No Angel and No Spike. Nothing against them but there is literally 10 billion other Spike or Angel fics out there where Buffy is taking it 6 ways to Sunday from them. Don't like it? Don't care. My rules my Story La la la la. That being said I will write anyone else. You want boring and vanilla hey pick Riley. You want kinky pick Andrew. You want just strange go Clem. I don't care. I will try to write it. But don't get excited yet. One vote don't' get it done. First to character to receive 10 votes get the W. But I'm a fair guy so if Caleb gets 10 on Tuesday, but Warren get 10 on Wed I will write a story for both. It will just go in order to who gets there first. There could be countless stories depending on how many people get 10 votes. Either way this has some potential. Unless I'm a terrible XXX writer in which case you might go hell who cares? But hey we don't know if we don't try. So to quote a wise computer. Lets play a game….._

The cool spring breeze blew threw the open window of the magic box. Buffy sat on the edge of the table flipping the latest copy of Cosmo as Giles came up from the back room. Giles quickly set the box down and making a b line to Buffy's water bottle sitting a top Giles book. He quickly grabbed it and placed it on the edge of the counter.

"Buffy what have I told you about placing your items on top of my expensive irreplaceable books."

Buffy smiled innocently "Uhm not to?"

Giles let go of a deep breath "Honestly Buffy some days I don't know what goes through that head of yours." He looked around the shop just than realized it was quiet. He turned around inspecting the store. "You know not that I am complaining but where is everyone today?"

Buffy was busy looking at the shoes in the magazine. She looked up at Giles. "Huh?"

"Xander, Willow, Dawn, Zippy the monkey?"

Buffy laughed at a second a bit of an air head moment. "Ha monkey. We should get one. It could be kind of a team slayer mascot."

"What does it take to get a direct answer out of you."

"Calm down Giles. Xander is dropping off his uncle something or other." She searched her mind trying to remember the name and snapped her fingers pointing. "Rory. He's taking Uncle Rory to the airport than promised he'd come by and build the new cabinet."

"I must confess it is nice to find use of his newly found carpentry skills."

"When he worked at hot dog on a stick he wasn't much use?"

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying." He thought for a second how to end that sentence but came up with nothing. "So uhm Willow where is she?"

"Not sure? You know I don't keep track of everyone. Before you ask Dawn is making cookies with some of her classmates for the bake sale to buy the football player new uniforms."

"Well I am not going to lie., some quiet around the store isn't the worst thing in the world." With that Giles bent down picking up the box he quickly set on his floor and set it up on the counter.

"You know what I think Giles."

"Some days I am amazed you do think."

"What's that Giles?"

"I was asking what you think."

"You claim to love the peace and quiet but you really go stir crazy. You love the chaos. It's a beautiful song and dance. If things were quiet like this all day you'd be miserable."

Giles took out the various bottles of tonics, potions, elixirs and various enchantments ready to put away and in place. "Well if you feel the need to challenge this theory I'm more than happy to play this game. Give me all the peace and quiet and I'll admit the defeat once I crave this chaos you claim I crave."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah well this might shock you but you know what I crave, Not spending my entire day in an old musty magic shop. So I'm going to go get some training done. Than I'm going to head out and give you that peace and quiet you crave oh so much."

"I suppose I could use a break myself from inventory." He stopped putting various bottles away and turned to Buffy. "Shall we?'

"Lead the way oh watcher of mine."

As Giles turned going to the training room Buffy took the Cosmo magazine and tossed it on the store counter following Giles. As she walked away she didn't see the magazine hit the corner of one of the small bottle. It fell and titled to it's side breaking the tiny neck of the one once bottle and leaking it's contents on the counter. The liquid oozed out it followed the lines in the tile down the counter making a small drip the edge and lower counter next to the cash register. Fortunately for Giles ,Buffy dark metallic water bottle was there to catch every last drop.

The contents in the bottle were pheromone of Sweet Pornus Fairy. It was used to soothe Beasts, Demons, Hell Spawns and War hounds. In humans the effect went beyond soothing. It was the equivalent of pure lust potion. Place a drop on your lips and the next person you come in to contact with would be your object of sexual gratification. More than a few drops and we are talking full on sex slave for life.

Giles yelled at his slayer. "You can kick higher Buffy. You are a slayer not a rocket."

Buffy responded kicking Giles toward his face but stopping half an inch short and holding it there. "First off the Giles The rockets are amazing. Second." She leaned back lifting her foot above his head with ease. "Yeah that just happened."

Giles stepped back. "Can you take anything serious?'

"Maybe. But for now we have been working for the last hour and I'm kicking ass good enough to make Chuck Norris weep like a girl."

"Chuck who?"

Buffy smiled. "I'm done." Buffy scanned the room. "Where is my water bottle."

"Done? Buffy we should really continue."

"Giles it is Saturday. I promise we can put 2 hours in tomorrow. Now have you seen my water bottle?"

"You left it on my book remember. I moved it to the counter. Next to the cash register." He sighed "But I guess you have earned some rest."

She hugged her watcher. "You are the best Giles. I got to go but I promise I will touch base with you later in the day." With that Buffy picked up her work out towel and beaded the sweat off her tight young body.

She bounce her was up to the counter searching the room for the bottle and sure enough it was Just as Giles said next to the cash register. She picked it up and took a deep long sip thirsty from the work out. She groaned as the cold water slid down her throat relived. The cool beads of water that pooled at her mouth slid down her chin than her throat and finished between her breast. Something in the water tasted different. She gulped down every last bit thirst for it. "God that is good."

She turned toward the door to walk out but quickly stopped remembering something she forgot "Oh my magazine." She scooped up her but saw the pheromone on the corner of the cover. "What the hell?" She shrugged not giving it any thought. "Oh well. " She yelled back at Giles one last time. "LATER GILES" with that she skipped out the door unaware. Unaware that she was a walking time bomb. The next person she came in contact with. The next person she looked at and made eye contact with would be the object of her every lust filled desire. The only question was Who Would it be?


	2. First Winner Xander

_Okay so we have a winner. Xander was the first to get 10 votes. I will be honest I didn't picture Xander as the winner. Just to be clear this isn't over. Right now Faith has 1 vote Warren for some reason has 2 Williy the snitch 1. Seriously what the heck. Anyways I will write a story for anyone who gets 10 votes. It probably wont' be as long as this one. I felt like the first winner deserved something substantial. But here goes. My first attempt at XXX fan fiction. I have a feeling it sucks but hey enjoy._

Buffy walked out the magic box feeling different. She couldn't place her finger on it but what ever it was it was good. She heard a car door slam and she spun around. Xander was just grabbing his tool box out of his car and he had caught Buffy's attention.

She stood there just staring at him for a second. Something was different about his today. She didn't know what it was but again it was good. Xander saw her a few seconds after. "Happy Saturday oh favorite slayer o mine."

Slayer of his? She didn't belong to him by any means but for some reason it didn't bother her nearly as much as it should. She bit her lip looking him up and down. Was he always this filled out or was this the construction job doing it's thing. Just than Xander was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Buffy? Come in Buffy. Are you reading me?"

She just laughed that stupid bimboish schoolgirl flirty laugh. "Stop Xander." She pushed him playfully. "So what are you doing?"

"Don't' you remember? I told you I was going to put together some of Giles cabinets for him today."

She crossed her arms not happy. That wasn't a good way to spend a Saturday. No she wasn't going to let him throw away a perfectly good Saturday when she could think of so much better things to do. "Oh yeah about that. I was just talking with Giles and he said that today isn't a good day."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"Well he was going to tell you but he got busy with uhm INVENTORY" Yelling it out as if it just came in to her mind. "And he doesn't want you in the shop sawing and stuff when there are customers in the store. Something about unprofessional business environment."

"I guess that makes sense but I should go in and talk to him about rescheduling cause next week is going to be pretty busy."

"NO!" She grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Buffy?" He looked at her starting to feel suspicious. "What is going on?"

Buffy sighed trying to think of something quickly. "Okay Giles is pissed today. Not at you but same time it is one of those things where anyone in his path is going to find his wrath."

"Hell to the no am I facing that." Buffy nodded picking up the tool box. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"You have some plans for the day?'

She nodded "Big Plans."

Xander laughed finding her a bit off. "You going to let me in on them?"

"Oh trust me Xander. I am going to let you in. I'm going to let you in like you've never been in before. But first I need to get a shower. You still have a change of my clothes at your place?"

"Yeah but why are we going there?"

"Your place is closer." With that Xander hopped in to the car and started the engine.

"So should I call up Willow? See if she wants to hang with us." He pulled out of the parking spot as Buffy buckled up.

"Come on Xander when was the last time you and I had just a one on one day. I love Willow but a little quality Buffy Xander time is a good thing."

Xander nodded "You don't have to sell me on it."

As they pulled up to his apartment Buffy stepped out of the car. "So Anya she is still out of town?"

Xander nodded "She's looking into some wholesaler who can supply for the magic box. But she should be back in 4 days."

Buffy rolled her eyes finding the ex vengeance demon more of an annoyance. "Can't wait."

As Xander unlocked the door to his apartment Buffy followed him in. "So I'm all sweaty and gross from working out. I'm just going to pop in to the shower and we will get this day started."

"You know where everything is."

"And how to use it."

"Sorry? What?"

"Nothing. " She skipped off and in to the bathroom. She pulled the clothes off and stepped in to the shower. As she did so Xander's phone rang immediately.

Xander picked it up. "Hello"

Giles was on the other end of the phone. "Xander have you seen Buffy?" There was a sense of urgency to his voice.

"Yeah she is taking a shower at my place right now. What is going on?"

"This is incredibly important. How is she acting?"

Xander couldn't help but laugh. "She's acting like Buffy what is going on?"

"After doing my inventory I found a bottle of very powerful fairy pheromone. Leaking on to the counter. If she touched any of it could be bad. If she ingested it than it would be even worse."

"Like she is going to die worse?"

"No not death but." He found it awkward to say. "Perhaps it would be best if you just brought her back to the magic box."

"Soon as she gets out of the shower we will come back."

"Please be quick. This could be quite urgent."

"I promise I will get her there."

After Buffy got out of the shower she looked around Xander's medicine cabinet. The only make up she could find was Anya's and that would work in a pinch. She stood in front of the mirror naked doing her hair and make up. When she was happy with the reflection looking back at her she opened the bathroom door stepping out.

"Ohhhhhhhh Xander."

Xander could hear her from the other room, "Hey Buffy I just got a call from Giles." Buffy sauntered out of the bathroom naked and making her way to the living room where Xander was. "What did tall cup of British want."

"He said we have to get you to the magic box" He looked up to see Buffy for the first time and immediately saw naked Buffy in all her beauty. "And you are nude!" He jumped up a little shocked.

Buffy just giggled. "See I forgot to grab my clothes and a towel before I got in the shower. You know me. I would lose my head if it wasn't tied on."

Xander quickly pressed his back to the wall trying to create some space between him and Buffy. He just stared up at the ceiling trying not to look. "Yeah that is silly. You should get dressed though so we can get to the magic box."

Buffy could tell Xander was uncomfortable. "Come on Xander. This isn't a big deal. I mean we are friends right. "

Xander still nervous and looking at the ceiling. "Oh Yeah Buffy we are friends."

"And I'm feeling" she stepped closer to him practically inches "very friendly today."

Xander nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. He suddenly understood what Giles might have been talking about when he said acting strange. "Yeah I get it Buffy. We should probably."

"I want you to look at me Xander."

"Buffy I."

She took his hand trying to calm him "Xander stop it. I know you have wanted to see all of this since you met me."

"Buffy it isn't that I don't want to look I mean some nights the idea of this was my big Oh moment in spank bank depository."

Buffy giggled moving his hand to her breast. Xander jerked trying to pull it away but she held it there. "You are so funny sometimes."

"Oh yeah that is me Xander I'm just so funny and." He looked at Buffy in the eyes. "Buffy this can't happen."

She loved his touch and guided his hand to her other breast. "Why can't it happen? I know you want it."

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat "Want is irrelevant. You are under a mystical influence. I could never take advantage of you not like that. Than their is Anya."

Buffy kept holding his hand sliding it down her stomach. "First I will be the judge of what I want and what is or isn't taking advantage. As for Anya." She slid his fingers to her pussy holding it there. "Once I have had you." She leaned up whispering in to his ear "You will never want Anya again."

Xander tugged at his fingers but Buffy wouldn't relent. "Buffy this is."

"Can you feel how fucking wet I am Xander?"

"Buffy I . I don't want this."

"You are a bad liar. See mister down south is telling a different tail." Xander's mouth might be able to say he didn't want it but his cock could cut marble right now.

Xander's mind was racing he wanted her. He wanted her more than he ever wanted anything. Maybe just once and if he didn't cum it wouldn't be cheating. Maybe it wouldn't be taking advantage. "Buffy we can't."

"See this isn't some love spell Xander. You can tell me all you want this isn't happening." She pulled back from him but slid his hand over his tented cock. "Before the day is out I give you my word. I am going to have that dick up in me."

Xander pulled back trying to find the strength. "NO. I am your friend and I am going to do the right thing. Now that thing means getting you to the magic box. That thing means getting you help."

Buffy crossed her arms "And how do you plan on getting me there?"

"Asking nicely?"

"Not going to happen" Buffy could see the apprehension in Xander. She could take what she wanted from him but the truth was she was his best friend. Even though she wanted to ride him like a merry go round she knew she was going to have to think this one out.

"Buffy this could be dangerous I just want."

"We can make a trade."

"Trade? What do you mean?"

"You want to get me to the magic box and I want some fun.." She stepped to him. "You give me a kiss and I will go."

With out thinking Xander gave her a peck on the check. "Okay done. Let's go." "Not going to cut it champ. Here is what I expect. You are going to grab my ass and put your tongue in my mouth. Something deep, sweet and wet."

"Buffy I'm with Anya and."

"Come on Xander I've offered a hell of a comprise. You want me to go to the magic box than I want to be kissed."

He hesitated but thought it over "You won't tell Anya?"

She smirked and whispered, "It will be our secret."

Xander thought for a second and nodded. He closed his eyes and pulled Buffy close. He slid his hands to her ass. She could feel his cock against her and rubbed back grinding against him. He moved in to kiss her but she stopped him. "Open your eyes."

Xander hesitated for a second. "What?"

"I don't want you pretending I'm Anya. I want you to see me."

Xander opened his eyes. "I do this you get dressed right away and we go."

"Cross my heart."

With that Xander opened his eyes and moved in kissing her. Buffy kissed back hungry. The kiss only fed the lust and passion making it burn hotter. Their tongues collided in each other mouth and Xander's hands clutched Buffy's ass even tighter. As she kissed she grinded her soaking wet mound against his rock hard cock. She moaned in to his mouth. As he pulled away ending the kiss he let go of her ass and she slid back and out of his arms.

Xander caught his breath. "Well I think I lived up to my end of the deal."

"Boy did you ever." She smacked his ass. "I am going to have you before the day is out I promise you." With that she pulled away and grabbed her clean clothes. She started getting dressed. She decided to forgo the thong. It would only delay things when she finally did fuck him.

Xander was waiting in the car trying to keep his mind clear and not think about what just happened. As she got in to the car she rolled her eyes. "You know how many guys would have fucked me just than?"

Xander started the car. "Yeah well I'm trying to do the right thing."

As they pulled up back in front of the magic box Buffy looked at Xander. "You sure you want to do this."

No words were said Xander just opened the car door and than opened Buffy's door. As they walked in Giles was clearly waiting for the two of them.

"Xander where have you been I called you nearly an hour ago."

Xander sighed. "Giles I was trying to get her hear but."

Buffy jumped over the counter and grabbed Giles angry. "HEY! You don't talk to him like that EVER."

Xander walked around the counter putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Giles is our friend and we don't hurt our friends."

Buffy let go of a tiny growl and than released Giles. Giles knew he had to choose his words carefully. "Perhaps Xander it would be best if I talk to Buffy with out you here. You seem to raise her ire."

Buffy wanted to tell Giles off but decided against it. "I'm sorry Giles I over reacted. "

Xander looked at her "But Giles is right. I probably should go. I'm not making things better. Giles just please keep me updated."

Giles nodded and Xander walked out of the store. He felt bad for Buffy and everything that had happened. When Giles fixed her would she forgive him for the kiss and everything else that went on in his apartment. Would Anya find out?"

He decided on his best plan of action was to go back to his place and just wait. An hour had passed and he heard nothing. Before long two hours had passed and than 3 hours than 4. Finally at 8 pm he was considering stopping in at the magic box. Giles would probably yell at him and tell him to stay away but what the hell he had done worse.

He threw on his coat and flung open his door to find Buffy standing in front of the door ready to knock.

"Buffy?"

"Oh God Xander I'm so sorry about this morning." She lunged at him hugging him. "I'd never forgive myself if I did something to mess up what we have"

"Relax Buffy. It isn't your fault."

"I'm just glad Giles was able to fix me."

"You are okay?"

She flashed him her old sweet smile. "I am." She held up her left hand. "I even brought a peace offering.

Xander smiled seeing the minty mocha Frappuccino in her hand. "You didn't have to do that."

She put the drink in his hand. "After what I did this morning I owe you at least that much if not more."

Xander stepped aside and took a sip from the drink. "Come on in. Tell me what happened."

Buffy paced trying to find the words. "So there is this pheromone out there made from fairies."

"And you drank it?" Buffy walked to the ottoman in the living room sitting down.

"I knocked over a bottle and it emptied in to my water bottle."

"Wow kind of crappy luck."

Buffy shook her head. "It could have been so much worse. I mean the way this stuff works is the first person you see after drinking the pheromone becomes the object of your total sexual fixation."

He chuckled "And it was just lousy timing."  
"Lousy nothing Xander, If I stepped outside and seen anyone else I would have been throwing myself at some stranger begging them to bang me. I am lucky because most guys wouldn't have the same reserve that you do."

Xander kept sipping on the Frappuccino. "How did Giles fix things?"

"Once Giles explained to me I realized what happened. I was reading a Cosmo and when I walked away and threw it on the counter. It spilled all of it down the counter on my magazine and in my water bottle."

"Yeah but how did Giles fix you."

"When I was in that whole blind lust mode. I kept thinking how I could get Xander to fuck me."

"Buffy?"

"That was how she thought. She was just lust driven."

"Yeah I picked that up on her."

"So this thing inside me kept saying we have to be smart on this. I know you Xander. I can always count on you to do the right thing."

"Buffy I'm your best friend and nothing changes that."

"Exactly. But she needed you to do the WRONG thing. But how could she do that. I mean all of the pheromone was gone."

"I'm just glad Giles fixed you though, Could you imagine 2 of us running around all sexed up."

"After Giles told me how the pheromone worked I remembered something. "My magazine had all that purple junk dried up on the cover."

"Buffy what does this have to do with?"

"You are going to miss the point of all of this." She smirked at him. "So I knew if I left Giles in the magic box on his own he would call you again and tell you to bring me back to him."

Xander sighed, "You aren't cured are you?"

"No and as of this moment." She tapped the top of his Frappuccino cup. "Your just as infected."

Xander looked at the near empty frappuchio. "But you said."

She reached out behind her pulling out the magazine missing the tittle page. "This months Cosmo had 20 ways to please your lover and I plan on trying all 20. "

"Buffy what you done?"

"But the magazine title page is where the real magic happened. I know you love those minty coffee drinks and I knew nice Xander would never fuck me."

Xander felt like the world was spinning. Suddenly everything was warming up. "You dosed me."

"It's simple really. I just scraped off the pheromone. The weird thing is it is already naturally sweet so it mixed nicely with your frap. I just had to make sure you drank it down and than." She lunged at him grabbing his head locking eyes with him. "I just had to be the first one you saw."

Xander's breathing was quickening. His pulse was racing and could feel something deep growing inside of him. "You don't know what you are doing Buffy."

She laughed "Oh yes I do. I told you Xander I was going to get that dick today. When Buffy wants something she gets it."

He picked her up pressing her against the wall. "You have no idea what you have released." He moved his nose running it down her breast bone. He was taking in her scent all her curves.

"The best part is. " She grabbed his pants and started unbuckling his belt. "Giles says once you cum inside of me that it will bond you to me forever."

He moved his mouth to her neck and started kissing it. The first contact of Xander's mouth on her neck made her want to practically explode. "Bond?"

"It means that I will never want to fuck anyone beside you and you will never want to fuck anyone but me." Xander slid his hands down the front of her pants His fingers found her pussy.

"God you are so fucking wet."

"Soaked. All for you."

Xander grabbed Buffy's shirt pulling it up and over her head throwing it to the ground. "Well let's get some cum inside you." He probably should take her in to the bedroom but he was too impatient. The living room floor would work just fine.

Buffy reached in to Xander's pants and wrapped her hand around his cock. "Fuck yeah." As she started sliding it up and down she was awestruck. "No. I got to see this bitch." She dropped to her knee and yanked Xander's pants down past his ankles. "HOLY FUCK."

Xander cock was in front of her face and it was like something out of Boogie Nights. "You like what you see Summers?"

"Mother Fucker. All this time you claim to be the normal one of all of us but you have this." She touched the massive cock. "This makes you special Xander."

"Well I'm pretty sure it likes you."

"All I can think of is that scene in pulp fiction. I think it was your cock inside the brief case."

"Going to admire it or are"

Before he could get any more words out she put her mouth on the tip of his cock. Xander felt his knees buckling. "Oh God Buffy your mouth is magical." She rolled her tongue over his head" Her hand slid up his leg and cradled his balls. She hummed around his tip. She tried to take it all in her mouth but slayer or not there is only so much even she could do.

She moved her mouth up and down the shaft sucking and slurping. Xander gripped anything trying to stay on his feet. "God Buffy you are the MIchaelangelo of sucking cock. You are an artist."

She popped the tip out of her mouth "How about we make some art." She quickly reached behind her unclasping her bra. "My tits are your canvas and you can play Jackson Pollock."

Before he could say anything else she went back to licking it like an ice cream cone. She started sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Buffy ran her tongue from the base of the balls to the bulbous cock head. "Oh God Buffy I'm going to cum."

As the first load erupted Buffy couldn't resist. She had to have a taste and drank down the creamy load Xander gave her. When she could take no more she grabbed his dick pointing it at her tits spraying them so heavy porn stars would blush.

Xander looked at her "So does it count as in you since you drank it." He smirked.

Buffy shrugged "I don't know but just to be safe."

"Oh we aren't any where near done but first. I want a taste."

Buffy slid her fingers to her pants. "How bad do you want it?"

Xander grabbed her aggressively. "You created this monster. Now you are going to feed it."

Buffy had never seen this aggressive side to Xander and it only made her that much wetter. "You going to talk or you going to."

Before she could finish Xander laid her on the floor and grabbed her pants yanking them off of her. Xander noticed the lack of panties. "I really like what you've done here."

"Yeah well I knew you'd end up fucking me. So TA-DA"

Xander had no words he just took her legs and spread them painfully wide and up in the air. If the tv was on she probably could have doubled as an antenna. Xander started kissing at her knee slowly. He was placing slow soft wet kisses working her way down to her inner thigh.

Buffy just shook in pure anticipation. It had been so long since she had seen any real foreplay. Most guys were good for 6 or 7 pumps and than roll over and fell asleep.

She could feel Xander's hot breath on her slit. "Oh Jesus Xander stop teasing me."

Xander looked at her and smirked "You will be patient and let me do my thing."

She closed her eyes, her entire body shaking. "You are so mean."

Xander dipped down his face in her sweet honey pot. She could feel his nose teasing her rubbing against her clit. When she could take no more his tongue licked her slit top to bottom.

Buffy gritted her teeth "Fuck it." She wrapped her legs around his head pulled his face even deeper in to her. His tongue fucked her. As his tongue wiggled inside of her he rubbed her clit with his fingers.

She was opening her pink paradise to him in a way no man had ever experienced. She ground her pussy in to his mouth. He sucked on her hood and Buffy cried "I can't I can't take anymore. I have to ."

"Not until I tell you Summers."

Buffy shook her head panting. "Not that strong can't hold."

"You will hold it." He moved his fingers from her clit to her slit. He stuck one finger in and could feel her pussy pulsating around the digit. As he dipped it in and out a few times he pulled the finger out licking it. "You are sweeter than honey."

He leaned up lying on top of her and kissed her deeply. She had never been so hungry for anything in her life. She kissed him deeply and sucked on his tongue. As he kissed back down her body he placed individual kisses on each breast. He bit her nipples sucking them leaving bright red hickeys. He kissed her navel and found his mouth back on her clit.

Buffy looked down at the top of his head "Now Xander please?"

"Yes Buffy now." He moved his mouth to her slit and Buffy groaned cumming harder than she had before. She cried out so loud the neighbor's across the street probably heard her moans of passion.

Xander swallowed every drop she gave him. "You taste like heaven. You know that right."

Buffy was catching her breath. "I didn't even know someone could cum that hard."

Xander crawled up her body once again. "I still haven't cum inside of you."

Buffy had a bit of fear and apprehension knowing she had never had a dick in her like what Xander was packing. "Oh my God what have I created?"

Xander rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy. "I want you to look me in the eye as I enter you."

Buffy nodded. "But remember, you cum in me and I'm yours forever"

He kissed her and started sliding his cock deep in to her. As the tip of his cock start spreading her tight pussy she took in a deep breath. Right now he was burning on fire for her but had no intention of hurting her. As he pushed deeper in to her Buffy spread her legs wider.

Xander leaned down kissing her tenderly. Buffy clung to his shoulder as she felt him go yet deeper in to her. She looked in his eyes pleading, "Please don't stop."

He just smiled at her "Never" As he thrust the rest of the way in to her she just cried out. He held her there for a moment just loving the look of pure adoration on her face. He flexed his cock deep in her. She savored the moment but before she knew what was going on Xander was pulling out and her pelvis was moving in motion with his.

She whispered at him. "Make me yours forever. You know what you have to do." She didn't care what Giles would say or what blame might fall. She didn't care that she would make an enemy of Anya for life. All she wanted was to be with this man. She could feel her hot pussy milking his cock begging him to cum.

He looked at the woman beneath him. If he was honest with himself, in the place he pretended no longer existed this moment was what he had always wanted. Buffy's face as she moaned in pleasure was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. If his cock was the glass slipper than Buffy was with out a doubt his Cinderella.

Xander closed his eyes knowing he didn't have much longer "I'm going to cum."

Buffy nodded barely able to speak. "Me too

He leaned down kissing her with all the passion and desire he could was like a million fireworks going off all at once. Every bit of common sense in him said maybe he should worry about putting a baby in her but right now he didn't care. She held on to him with everything she had and he did the same. He kept cuming and pumping in to her. "Oh God Buffy."

She just cried out "Never stop fucking me."

He looked in to her eyes and touched her face softly. "I promise."

She kissed him lovingly. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Xander rolled off of her and lay on the floor next to her. "We really will have to do it in the bed next time"

"I don't know. Why mess with the formula."

"It is only going to get better. I promise you."

Buffy laughed, "I don't know how that is possible."

Xander lay on his back staring at the ceiling but refused to let go of Buffy's hand. "You know we are going to have to go untie Giles eventually right."

Buffy laughed "Oh God he is going to be pissed."

"Ya think?" He sighed "You got it easy. You know he's going to pin this whole thing on me right."

She shook her head. "Not this time. I will take any heat there is to be had."

Xander shrugs "I don't much care. This is totally worth it." Buffy let out a little chuckle. Xander poked her side "What is so funny?"

"It's just that I used to think Anya was kind of a twit. She would always go on and on about your sex life and we were all kind of like shut up but the truth is I get it."

"Really? You get it?"

"Yeah I kind of want to call everyone up and tell them how I just came harder than I ever have in my life."

"You might not want to start with Anya. That might be an awkward phone call."

Buffy rolled over on her side so she could look at him. "Look in all seriousness I know that you two were together. I say were because I am not giving you up for anything. But I also understand you have feelings and we can work this out."

Xander offered her a smile. "I'm not sure what to work out. See Anya is amazing and I was lucky to have her but you Buffy. You are my dream girl. Nothing changes that. When Anya comes back we will sit down. We will talk and that is that."

"You know she isn't going to take it well."

"Yeah I think I'm going to hide any sharp or heavy objects before I tell her."

"You want me here when you tell her."

"She's 140 lbs and can barely handle a sword."

"Or she is an 1100 year old vengeance demon with many life times experience on how to hurt, torture and kill men."

"Now that I think about it maybe you should be here."

Xander rolled over and kissed her again softly and passionately. "We should probably get up Buffy and go untie Giles."

"Okay fine but we should save the ropes cause Giles isn't the only man I wouldn't mind tying up."

 _1 week later_

Xander sat at the table in the magic box. Giles was livid when they finally showed up that night a week ago to untie him and let him go. Buffy shut him down right away though saying there would be a time and place where they would discuss what happened.

Today was that day. Willow and Tara were sitting around the table ready for the intervention. Giles looked at his watch. "Xander she is running late. Do you know where she is?"

Buffy's voice could be heard under that table. "I'm not late Giles." Buffy crawled out from under Xander's seat. She wiped off her mouth and Xander scooted out enough so she could sit on his lap. "Calm down I am here."

Giles looked shocked and flabbergasted unable to find the words. "Buffy were you just?"

Buffy cut him off. "Giving Xander a wicked hummer under the table. Guilty as charged." Willow just act shocked but Tara couldn't help but stifle a laugh. As Giles looked at her Tara stopped laughing.

Giles shook his head. "Buffy I don't know what has gotten in to you lately."

Buffy shrugged "I could show you but I'm pretty sure you don't want to see Xander's dick. Did I tell you how big it is? I swear to God."

Giles was losing his cool. "BUFFY ENOUGH"

Xander kissed Buffy's ear, "Be nice"

Buffy smiled. "Okay Giles. Fine I'm here let's have this talk where you try to tell Xander and I all of this is wrong."

Willow spoke up this time. "Buffy this isn't you. This is a pheromone that right now we can't find a way to stop."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow. "Of course this isn't me. My God did you meet the old me. She was miserable. Why oh why would I ever want me to go back to that?"

Giles stood up pacing. "How about because it isn't natural. What you feel isn't real it's all because you couldn't put your water bottle in the right place."

This time it was Xander who spoke up. "And who's to say that fate or destiny or some great answer beyond all this didn't put that water bottle on the counter that day so that all of this could happen."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Because I was the one who moved the bottle that day and these" he put his hands in front of both of them. "Aren't moved by fate or destiny."

Buffy nodded "Okay Giles you are the one who responsible for all of this than." She took Giles hand titled her head "It's okay I'm not mad about it." Buffy just laughed.

Giles pulled his hands back "Can you please be serious?"

Buffy shrugged "You want serious. Here goes. I don't care and Xander doesn't care if what we both feel is from a bottle or not."

Willow stood up. "But Buffy it isn't natural."

Xander shrugged "Again we don't care. There are ton of things that aren't natural. Doctors save peoples lives putting in blood or organs that don't belong but we do not call that un natural."

Giles closed his eyes trying to remain calm. "Well let's talk about real consequences. Have you two even thought about Anya?"

Buffy looked at Xander "You want this one."

Xander just kissed her lips hungry for her "I will take it." Buffy in turn let her hand wander Xander's body. Xander looked at Giles. "I told Anya the truth She knows and it is officially over between me and her. Anya is great but." Midsentence Buffy started rubbing his cock through his pants. He squealed a little and his voice went up a pitch. "But she has moved on."

Tara was the one to ask this time? "Really? Just like that?"

Buffy turned looking at her. "I told her if she had any thoughts of bringing any of that vengeance bullshit I would break off her arm and beat her to death with it."

Giles shook his head "And that seems okay to you?"

Buffy laughed, "Relax, Giles I wouldn't actually do it, unless I had to. "

Xander's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Buffy moved his mouth to his pulse point sucking on it. Giles pointed to it. "What about this. This whole new sexual perverse attitude."

Buffy glared at him. "So you never had a problem with me fucking dead things but I show some interest in Xander and suddenly you have a problem."

Giles stood up. "What I have a problem with is this new attitude. It doesn't even bother you that maybe you are making the rest of us uncomfortable."

Tara spoke up actually coming to Buffy and Xander's aide. "Hey because were not as free as them doesn't make them wrong or us right. Maybe we are just sexually repressed."

Buffy smiled "Atta Girl."

Xander just smiled at Willow. "You got a good one there."

Giles about to blow his top looked at Xander "STOP. The fact is that you have lusted after Buffy for years and all of this is now working to your benefit. What do you think Angel is going to say when he finds out?"

Buffy jumped up like a feral animal. "You need to back the fuck off right now. You want to blame someone you blame me. I dosed Xander and you know what. Both of us have NEVER been happier. No aspect of my life has dipped at all since this started. I am killing it nightly as a slayer. My mom is thrilled that I'm dating someone that I can have a future with. As for Angel that is my business but if you must know Angel is my past. Xander is my future and if he were standing in front of me I would tell him the same. "

Willow could feel the tension building and stood up to get between the two of them. "Let's take a breather guys."

Buffy went back to Xander's lap looking a little sad. "Giles it's just . You're like my father man. I care for you so much and I thought that you'd be happy for me. I have never felt this happy the entire time I've been slayer. I'm not expecting cart wheels here man but maybe"

Giles interrupted "I don't think Hallmark makes a card for Congratulations on Blowing your best friend."

The silence hung in the room for a second and Xander laughed. "Giles did you just make a blow job joke."

Buffy laughed along with him. "What would the British say?"

Tara and Willow were the next to laugh. Giles tried holding back but finally let go. "Oh Hell. This is going to take some adjusting."

Xander looked to Giles. "We can compromise Giles. From here out Buffy will reserve all sexual actions for when you are not around."

Buffy bit her lip. "How about I promise I will try. Xander is really good at fucking and when the moment strikes."

Giles covered his ears "Yeah yeah I get it."

Buffy took Xander's hand pulling him up and out of his chair. "So if this intervention is done I really would like to get back to Xander's place so we can…I can make up a lie but I'm pretty sure you guys know we are going back there to fuck"

Giles shook his head. "Actually you have training to do Buffy it has been over a week."

Buffy looked at Xander hoping he would bail her out. "Tell him we have plans."

Xander shook his head. "Compromise Buffy an hour of your time isn't that much to ask."

Buffy sucked in a breath of defeat. "Fine Giles I will stay for training."

Xander kissed Buffy's check. "I will see you at the apartment."

Buffy looked at Xander getting an idea. "Hey Giles I can use Xander as my sparing partner right."

Giles nodded "I suppose I can't see the harm"

Xander laughed. "Yeah I'm not staying so you can beat the hell out of me."

Buffy leaned in to his ear whispering those magic words. "I'm not wearing panties."

Xander looked at Giles "I'm in. "

They had been working out for the last half hour working up a sweat. Giles would bark out orders to Buffy. Buffy was straddling Xander pretending to stake him all the while wigging her ass on his cock. "I think that this is another win for me."

Giles nodded "Xander isn't really a vampire though so I'm not sure how."

With out warning Xander flipped her over and laid on top of her "I can hold my own Giles."

Giles ignoring the comment. "Buffy show me a good head scissors."

Buffy pulled her legs up from behind him and took him to the ground. Once on the ground she pulled him closer and wrapped her thighs around his face. Xander could resist but push forward deeper between her thighs. He could smell her cunt and she knew what he was doing.

Giles unaware just commended Buffy. "That is good Buffy."

Xander put his mouth on her pussy biting and chewing playfully. The only thing going through Buffy's mind was "These damn pants are in the way of a really good time." She just whimpered.

Giles looked at her "Buffy are you okay?"

Buffy used her legs to pull Xander deeper into her lap. "Are we done here Giles?"

Giles sighed "I suppose. Just don't forget to patrol tonight."

Buffy released Xander and pulled him up to his feet. She whispered in his ear. "We are going to practice that move back home but I'm ditching the pants" She smiled at Giles. "I promise I will patrol."

Buffy pulled him out the door as Willow and Tara watched them go.

Tara looked at Willow "How did Giles not know half of that training was just about Xander and Buffy getting their grind on."

Willow looked at her "Two words. Willful ignorance"

Xander got in the car and stepped on the gas. Buffy was unable to wait till she got home and chose to reward Xander with some good old fashioned road head. Buffy tongued his cock from tip to balls. "Remember keep it under the speed limit Xander."

Xander white knuckled the steering wheel he swore he could feel his heart beating through his dick as it pulsated in Buffy's mouth. Xander stopped at the red light. As the cross walk light turned green Xander couldn't help but notice his least favorite vampire making his way across the street.

Xander smiled getting a wicked idea. "Hey Buffy it's Spike." He honked his horn getting a wicked idea.

Spike turned looking at the car recognizing Xander. No words were said but Spike just flipped him the bird.

Xander smirked. "Come on now Buffy be polite. Say hello to our friend." Buffy took her head out of Xander's lap long enough to look up at Spike. Spike looked like a ghost seeing Buffy's head in Xander's lap. She just offered a kindly wave and Spike lost her as she lowered her mouth back to Xander dick bobbing up and down.

The light turned green and Xander hit the gas whipping past Spike who was frozen like a statue not believing what he just saw.

A few blocks later Xander pulled in to his parking spot and felt his cock unloading. Buffy took every drop of cum Xander gave her drinking it down. " He looked down at Buffy. "OH there was no part of that I didn't enjoy."

Xander opened the car door ready to go upstairs Buffy grabbed his arm stopping him. "Xander" She bit her lip for a second before asking. "You are happy. Right?"

Xander laughed, "What kind of question is that? I have never been happier in my entire life."

"Well I just think about the whole me dosing you and me making you want me."

Xander held her hand "Buffy the pheromone was based in lust. But I have a confession. Something I've wanted to say but I've been so afraid. All I have wanted to do is tell you how much I love you."

"You love me?"

Xander nodded. "I've wanted to tell you but every thing about this pheromone is based in lust and I have enjoyed the benefits of the lust. I mean wow have I enjoyed the benefits. See the thing is though this lust stirred up feelings that go beyond the physical."

Buffy sighed "Why would you ever be afraid to tell me that?"

"Because you lust me and I love you."

"Every time I tell a guy that I love him he leaves me. It's my own special little curse. So if I loved you I could never tell you."

"Buffy I am here for the long count. I am not one of those guys who left you and I'm not leaving you. I know what I feel for you and I know how much I want you. That is the spell but how much I love you. That is 100 percent me"

Buffy was so moved by his words she kissed him deeply holding him close. "Thank you."

Xander smirked still holding her hand. "Now should we go upstairs and work out some of this lust."

"I can't think of a better way to spend an evening."

Xander got out of the car and headed towards the door. Buffy sat there for a second thinking. She than opened the car door and called to Xander who was at the door.  
"Xander."

"Buffy what are you doing?"

"I uhm. I " She closed her eyes. "I ah. I mean the thing is." She let go of a deep breath. "Why is this so hard?" She looked at him "If you leave me I will find you and hurt you." Than she blurted it out. "Okay I love you."

Xander tilted her head "Because I said it doesn't mean you are obligated."

"Oh shut up with your obligation. If you need to I can list all of the reasons I love you. We will be here a while but I'll do it."

"Not all of them but a couple would be nice."

Buffy took his hand. "I love that you are the one guy I know will always be there for me. I love that you look at me like I'm the only girl in the world. I love that when my day is dog shit you will do what ever it takes to make me feel better. I love that feeling I get when you are inside me and I feel like we are the only two people in the entire world."

Xander nodded "Yeah that one is pretty amazing."

Buffy leaned up kissing him on the lips again. "Now I say we go upstairs and put aside fucking for the night. We should make love."

Xander picked her up carrying her. "I love the way you think."

Buffy and Xander were a fury of clothes flying off.

As Xander laid her on the bed he kissed her sweet and tender. Her body responded to his touch. As his mouth found her breast her nipples hardened. With one hand he cradled the breasts and her other breast found the attention of her mouth. Buffy just wiggled under him. "God what you do to me."

His hands slid to her ass squeezing it and pulling it closer. She moaned, "I need more." She reached for his fly unzipping it and putting her hand on his cock. Just at her touch he couldn't help it. His cock sprayed some pre cum coating her hand.

Xander sucked in a breath "Oh God I lose all control when it comes to you."

She pulled her hand out of his pants and licked her fingers. "As long as you got more where that came from."

"For you I will give you all you want." He flipped her over and pulled her pants off. He put her on her hands and knees getting behind her

"Oh God you know this is my favorite."

He leaned in kissing her hips and than moved down. Buffy looked back at him as she watched him kissing her sweet pale cheeks. Xander opened his mouth biting her ass. She shrieked as his teeth met her flesh.

"Oh God I'm sorry Buffy I don't want to hurt you"

"What are you crazy? Don't fucking stop." His mouth bit her ass a little harder and Buffy just bit her lip. "Oh fuck,"

As he bit her he slid his finger up and down her slit from behind. He moved his mouth slipping his tongue in her pussy. He spread her ass wanting more access to her hot cunt. She whimpered grabbing the sheets. She buried her head in the pillows. Unable to hold out anymore.

"Please give it to me Xander."

No more words were said as pulled his cock out and slid it inside her tight channel. She arched her back getting up off her hands and reached back cradling Xander's head in the crook of her arm.

As Xander slid his cock in to her he slid one hand from her hip to her breast. Buffy moved against him in perfect unity. Buffy clenched her tight pussy around his shaft. Xander let out a hard breath. "You keep that up I am going to cum again."

Buffy just cooed at him. "I love when you cum in me." She reached out spreading her body as far as she allowed. She grabbed the right and left bedpost.

Xander hips moved faster, his cock sliding in and out in and out. He reached underneath and started rubbing her clit as she groaned out.

"That is so fucking cheating Harris."

He moved his thumb in circles. "Well than let's put in my cheat code." He pulled his cock almost all the way out letting his tip rest between her pussy lips. His thumb worked in circles almost like he was playing a video game. "This is way better than X Box."

Buffy shook her head biting her lip as Xander slid his cock against her wetness. "I won't do it Xander. I won't cum first."

"Technically I already did."

She closed her eyes. "Than cum with me baby.."

He put his hands back on her hips and guided her back on to him. 'Now that I can do." He picked up her pace and started pounding her pussy with all he had. "

With that she let go and cried out "I Fucking love you sooooooo much." Xander groaned out and pumped inside of her. His hips kept moving against her pumping till every drop was inside of her. He started pulling his cock out but Buffy grabbed him stopping him.

"Wait. I just need a second." She was catching her breath. "I know it is silly but I love that moment after the big O." She just grinned, "Everything slows down and I just love soaking in the moment."

Xander kept inside of her but spooned next to her his dick softening. "Anyone ever tell you how spectacular you truly are?"

"A few but as of today you are the one that matters the most."

He kissed the back of her neck. "This is going to sound insensitive but after that. I am feeling kind of."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good I am not the only one."

Xander reached for his phone. "Chinese or pizza."

"Pizza is easier to eat in bed."

"Pizza it is."

Xander picked up the phone and placed the order. Buffy whispered "Oh get some bread sticks and maybe one of those big cookies."

He nodded placing an order for a large peperoni and sausage with breadstick and the cookie. Xander hung up the phone looking at Buffy. "Half an hour we should be good to go."

She kissed him. "You fill me up in every way, my heart my soul my belly."

"Your vagina."

"All the important ones."

Buffy scooped up the remote and propped herself up in bed. "Let's see what's on tv"

Xander laid in bed next to Buffy happy. She had stopped channel surfing when she came across an episode of Gilligan's Island. She shook her head. "If they would have just killed Gilligan in episode 1 they would have gotten off the island so much sooner."

"Remind me not to get stuck on a dessert Island with you."

Before she could respond the phone rang out. She sighed "It's probably Giles. Don't answer it."

"I think Giles is afraid to call. He is worried we are going to be constantly fucking." Xander picked up the phone. "You got Xander Harris."

There was long pause on the phone nothing was said. It was a little eerie. Buffy mouthed "Who is it"

Xander shrugged "Hello?"

Before he could react Buffy snapped the phone from him ready to say something but before she could the familiar voice spoke out.

"Hello Xander. This is Angel. You don't need to say anything. This is between you and me." Buffy just listened wondering what Angel could possibly have to say to Xander. "I know about Buffy. I know that she is not herself. I know that she is under a mystical influence. I know you are using that to your advantage. I also want you to know I will not allow this. I love her entirely too much to ever let you manipulate her in such a way. I am calling in every favor owed to me by every person who might be able to cancel out that pheromone."

Buffy's teeth were grinding together now as she listened. Xander looked confused this time mouthing, "Who is it?" Buffy was to angry to respond she just held up her finger saying 1 minute.

Angel continued on. "You can bet your ass Xander I will find a way to bring the old Buffy back and when I do she will never forgive you for what you are doing to her. You and I have never gotten along but I always thought you had some good in you. It is a lie though. You are a scum bag and when this is done I promise. You will never see her again."

Buffy had heard enough and was boiling with rage. "FUCK YOU Angel."

"Buffy?"

"Listen up you undead piece of shit. This is who I am."

Angel just stammered. "Buffy I know you think this is you but that is the pheromone talking. I am going to free you and than you will thank me."

Buffy wanted to reach through the phone. "Get it through your head you pretentious asshole. This is who I am. You want to try to release the real me. This is the real me. "

Angel challenged her. "But it isn't."

"The lust pheromone stopped working 3 days ago. Slayer blood doesn't absorb things in the same way you half wit." Xander turned to her looking shocked.

He looked at Buffy "Wha what?"

Buffy sighed putting a finger up. "Angel I'm hanging up but if you mess with me at all I will shove a stake so far up your ass you can use it to pick the back of your teeth and than I'll drive one home to that empty void you call a heart."

Angel didn't know what to say "Buffy I"

Her response was slamming the phone down. Xander just looked at her. "That was just humoring Angel so he would leave us alone right?'

She sighed awkwardly. "I was going to tell you I swear. When you told me you loved me I was so happy and everything seemed right. Plus I know you still have the lust working through you. I was afraid the lust made you say those things. I know it was stupid but I was insecure."

Xander took her hand. "Buffy you don't have to hold back with me."

She sighed "There is one other reason.." She had a guilty look on her face.

"Buffy?"

"I know it is bad but I kind of like being that whole sexually free slayer. I liked the idea of the new Buffy being a little slutty. I wasn't really ready to let that go."

"I love this new side to you."

"Well I have more ideas. "

"Ideas?'

"Costumes?"

"God you are kinky"

"That is a good thing?"

He leaned forward "That is an amazing thing." She kissed him back but the doorbell interrupted the kiss, "I guess the pizza is here." He reached the side of the bed to put his pants on.

"You paid for the pizza. The least I can do is serve you in bed."

She stepped out of the bed and headed to the door. "Buffy aren't you going to put your clothes on."

"Nope."

He just stared at her ass and laughed "God I love that woman."


	3. 2nd Winner Warren ?

_So I have to say if I to pick who would have won next I would have guessed maybe Principal Wood, Riley, hell a Giles fic would be awkward but hey what ever. I never would have guessed Warren as the next winner. Not going to lie I'm struggling a little cause he is such a douche and I have such admiration for Buffy the idea of her being used and abused isn't easy but I will keep my word. A few things I am going to point out. Don't look for connections from the Xander/Buffy story. Just because the pheromone worked one way in his story doesn't mean that same rule applies here. As mentioned before I had a moral struggle writing a Buffy Warren sex fic so I came up with a compromise. There are 3 ending for you to choose from. The Buffy Ending The Warren Ending and My Ending. Next I want to address the next story. I didn't clarify one way or the other what would happen if the same character got 10 more votes cause I didn't see it happening but here we are sooooo.. I am going to write another Buffy/Xander story but this is it. From here out I character 1 story. I didn't have this rule in place before but as of this moment any Buffy/Xander votes will not bring on another story. So lets get some more choices out there. Anyways with out any further a do. …Ick I present Warren/Buffy_

Warren slinked around the corner careful to keep an eye out. Ever since the slayer had discovered his various misdeeds through out Sunnydale he could no longer move freely through the town. It wasn't just her he had to be on the look out for. Any of her cronies would be sure to make his life hell.

He had started building some new tech. If it worked it could hypothetically work as a matter shifter. The only problem was that the store he needed to get his circuits from was two stores down from the magic box. So as he walked he just made sure to keep his head down.

He was a bit of a walking cliché with his sunglasses, black fedora and trench coat. The funny thing was in trying to disguise himself he was bringing more attention than needed. He stood in the ally peering at the store he needed to get to.

The sidewalk was clear and no one was standing in his way. He just needed to get past the magic box unseen and he would be fine. He put on his sunglasses and fast walked to the store.

With his head down he didn't see the door to the magic box open and Buffy stepping out. He plowed in to her knocking her down accidently and fell on top of her. As he laid on top of her he realized that he had just ran in to the worst case scenario. "Oh God it's you."

Buffy opened her eyes a bit startled by what ever clumsy oaf had just knocked her down. She looked at him and recognized him immediately. "Warren?"

Her head was a mix of emotion. This man on top of her had caused her so much pain caused so much pain to others. He was bad in every way there was to be bad. This close to him though she couldn't help but think he wasn't the worst looking guy in Sunnydale. Maybe it was the whole bad boy thing. She had a soft spot for the bad guys.

Warren tried pulling himself up and making a run for it "Gotta Go." Buffy stopped him. She was stronger and more powerful and faster. It took no effort at all to grab him and roll him over so she was in the aggressor position.

It was a good thing the streets were mostly empty cause it would have looked strange to anyone watching. Buffy was now on top of Warren. "You aren't going anywhere."

As she pinned him down she raised her arms in victory. "Did you really think I would let you get away?" Her pelvis pinned him down and she found herself moving in slow small grinding circles against him unaware what she was doing.

Warren glared at her. "What are you going to do Slayer? Huh? You can't kill me? You have rules. You going to take me to the police and tell them what I have done? You have no evidence. Yeah. You may have me here. It means nothing. I am walking free and what the hell are you doing with your hips." His cock couldn't' help but respond to the slayers grinding against him.

Buffy suddenly realized what she was doing. She looked flustered for a second. "Hey I'm a trained Warrior. Your might be good at computers but don't know anything about various holds or techniques used in fighting."

Warren mumbled, "Where were you trained to fight The pussycat lounge"

"What?"  
"Nothing. But if you will get off me I have purchases to make."

The snarky attitude the smirk was pure Warren and for some reason she couldn't help but smile thinking about it. She shook that off. "No. You are evil Warren and I might not have evidence but you are taking me to your place. I will gather the needed evidence and you will have your day in court." She still had him pinned down and again with out thinking went back to grinding her hips to his."

Warren rolled his eyes. "And why would I do that?'

"I might have rules against killing or hurting you but I know people who don't. People who might want a favor or two from the vampire slayer."

"Favor like giving them lap dances in the middle of the city side walk." What the hell if she was going to grind on him he might as well grind her back.

Buffy looked at him a little shocked. He was such a bad boy. She could feel the outline of his cock through his tight pants. "How about favors like serving you up like a blood flavored Popsicle to a vampire. I mean technically I'm not killing you."

"Fine. You win."

Buffy smiled spreading her legs ever so slightly still grinding. "I always get what I want."

If the two of them were naked after what she did he would be inside of her right now. Warren took a deep breath just nodding finally saying "Yeah we can go."

Buffy stood up off of him and Warren pulled himself up his cock was straining against his jeans in a painful tent. Buffy couldn't help but smile thinking she had done that. "I parked a few blocks down hoping to avoid being seen. Come on I will take you to it." With out thinking Buffy grabbed his hand holding it. He looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

Buffy's mind raced shaking her head. "Uhm… Well you think I am going to let you run away again?'

"There is something weird about you today."

She just followed Warren and caught her reflection in a store front window passing by. She noticed a speck of dirt on the top of her shirt. It was nothing major but she noticed. "Son of a bitch Mears. You ruined my shirt when you knocked me over."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Oh my God get over it."

He pointed to the van parked in front of the meter. Buffy looked at the van. "You know they say there is a stereotype about guys with vans."

Warren unlocked the doors as Buffy got in. Warren got behind the wheel. "What the whole creepy kidnapper thing."

Again she laughed at his joke. Was he always this funny? "No not that. You know the whole thing about father's never wanting their daughters dating guys who own a van."

Warren started the engine and took it out of gear. "Yeah well painting a Star Wars mural on the side isn't exactly getting the ladies wet these days. Thank you Andrew."

Again she laughed. "Speaking of which where are they?"

"You really think I would sell them out?'

Buffy leaned back in the seat. "People do it all the time. The first one to talk to the police is usually the one that gets the deal."

Warren opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "That is a good point. But uhm you know it doesn't have to be this way."

"Really you have an alternative?"

"Come on slayer I'm your magic genie. Rub my lap and make a wish I can get it done."

"Yeah well I don't need a sex robot."

"Oh come on. A guy builds a couple robots and suddenly he is pigeon holed like that is all he is good for. I am so much better than that."

"Really? What could I possibly want?'

"Top of my head, how about money. I mean it must suck to be slinging hamburgers for minimum wage. Wouldn't you like to get a taste of the good life? You owe the bank money? I could hack in and erase it."

Buffy stopped for a second. "You can hack?"

"I'm an artist my laptop is my paint brush."

Buffy thought for a second with all of the trouble the Department of Child services had been giving her maybe she could use a good hacker. Just than the thought popped in her head. _"You are negotiating an evil plan with a man you know to be bad. What is wrong with you?"_ Buffy shook her head. "No. Just drive and stop trying to temp me."

The rest of the ride was in silence. When Warren pulled up to a house in the middle of the suburbs. "We are here."

"Really? Your whole base of operation is here?"

"You want something cliché like an old abandoned wear house?"

"This is your mom's house isn't it?"

Warren knew the stigma that came along with living with your mom. "Hey as she gets older I want to be able to look after her." Hoping that made him sound less pathetic.

Buffy bit her lip. "That is so incredibly sweet." Her mind raced. _"What the fuck are you thinking? Warren isn't sweet. He is the scum bag and I don't' care how cute he is I'm not going to forgive him for all he is done."_

Warren unbuckled his seat belt. "My mom isn't involved in any of this. Just don't go in there playing bad cop."

"And who are we going to tell her I am?"

"How about an old college friend?"

With out thinking Buffy shook her head. "That isn't believable. We will tell her I'm your girlfriend." Buffy blinked not realizing the words coming out of her mouth. _"What the fuck are you doing?"_

"You are acting all kinds of weird today."

Warren opened the door to his van and Buffy did the same stepping out in to the drive way. "As they approached the front door to the house Warren's mother stepped out on to the porch with her purse in hand. She looked at Buffy and than Warren.

She smiled kindly at her son. "You are back from your errands."

He nodded a bit nervous. "Yeah I'm all done." Buffy stepped to his side.

Her mom noticed her right away. "Who is this with you?"

Warren looked at Buffy and hesitated for a second. Buffy spoke up with no resistance. "My names Buffy and it is so nice to meet you. Warren has told me so much about you.. I am his girlfriend."

His mother just smiled. "Oh Warren she is so pretty. Not like that last girl she was."

Warren put his hands up. "Mom lets not go digging in the past."

She just smiled at Buffy happily. "Well my name is Judy and I would love to get to know more about you."

Warren looked up at the sky. "Weren't you just leaving mom."

She nodded. "I have things to do but maybe you and I can have lunch Buffy."

Buffy just beamed her 1000 watt smile at her "I would like that a lot."

She turned to Warren "Before I go though how about one picture?"

She pulled out a tiny camera from her purse. Warren ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Mom."

Buffy cut him off. "Oh come on Warren. We have time for one picture."

She took a step back and Warren put his arm around Buffy smiling. Buffy turned to face him instead and moved in kissing him. The picture snapped and Warren stood there confused.

His mom smiled. "You two really are good together."

Buffy smiled at her. "I can't wait for our lunch date." His mom stepped to Buffy hugging her.

"It was nice meeting you dear. Now Warren don't you screw this up. I like her."

Warren stood there his mouth still open a little with a dumb look on his face. He just nodded and raised his hand waving at her good bye. When she was at the end of the driveway he turned and looked at Buffy. "What the hell was that?"

"What? Your mom is sweet. Even if her son is a criminal she doesn't deserve to have her spirit broken by learning the truth."

"For the record that was your tongue in my mouth. Right?"

Buffy pointed to the door. "GO. Now."

As they walked inside Warren turned to her. "So what is the plan? I'm just supposed to point to the evidence and say here it is."

Buffy stepped in to the house. "No. But as slayer I have gotten pretty good at detective work over the years. You know what you don't generally find." She walked to the basement door and pointed to a keypad. "A basement door with a security lock like this."

Warren leaned against the wall. "Yeah well that has 12 point encryption and a failsafe if you enter the wrong code so good luck figuring it out."

"I don't' have to figure it out. I can just pull the door open destroying the wood jam and trim and how would your mother feel about that."

Warren looked at Buffy angry. "I can't believe she liked you." He went to the door quickly entering the code.

Buffy pulled the door open. "You first. You know just incase you have any booby traps."

"Well if that is the case" He went to the code putting in a different code.

Buffy just sighed "Really?"

He just shrugged "Cant blame a guy for trying."

He stepped down in to the basement and Buffy got a look in to the mind of the evil trio. The first things she noticed was the white board and her name sprawled across it. In big letters it said "MAKE BUFFY OUR WILLING SEX BUNNY!"

She smirked at Warren "Mind explaining this?'

"It was Andrew's idea and you know Jonathan couldn't wait to get it on the board."

"Andrew really?"

"I know that one surprised me too. I mean. I could see him picking Spike maybe Xander."

She laughed again. God was he always this funny. "Yeah well trust me when I say those 2 won't be accomplishing that goal any time soon."

Warren's mind raced. "Those 2?"

Buffy ignored him and continued looking around for the bank money or something to put them away. "What is in here?"

Warren saw her opening a closet but ran at her to stop it. "Don't open that!"

Buffy ignored it and saw a bunch of women's clothes. It was various costumes and props. "Mind explaining this Warren."

"Ah ya see my mom doesn't have a lot of closet space and"

Buffy took out a naughty schoolgirl costume and held it out. "So your mom wears this?"

"Well it's like this."

"Oh relax Warren. We all have our kinks."

"Really?"

"It's kind of hot. But I am going to borrow one."

"Why?"

"You ruined my shirt Warren. I can't be seen going out like this. I do have a reputation to up hold."

"Fine take what ever you want."

Buffy flipped through the clothes and found the one she liked best. It was a simple red and yellow cheerleading outfit. "Is this clean? Have you ever had some one else use it?"

"Nope. Tags are still on it. Don't worry."

She stepped in front of a mirror holding it up to her body. "Yeah this will work I guess."

Warren pointed. "There is a bathroom at the end of the hall. If you want to change."

"I'm not falling for your tricks Warren. I go in to change and you run for it."

Before he could respond Buffy crossed her arms and pulled her shirt up over her head. Warren stood there slack jawed. "ah oaky"

"Just sit and relax. Enjoy the show."

She pulled the cheerleading top on and looked in the mirror. She shook her head. The top was cut so short you could see her lacy bra. "This isn't right."

"What's not ri"

Before she could respond the top came up and off. She unclasped her bra setting her breasts free. Warren could feel his cock straining against his pants yet again. She faced Warren seeing him staring. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?"

"I'm not really sure if I died when I hit you on that sidewalk but if so is this heaven?"

With no words she grabbed the cheerleading top and pulled it on. "You know I was a cheerleader Warren."

She unbuttoned the top of her jeans and started pulling them down. "Back In LA."

"I thought it was just the top that got ruined. And what the hell is wrong with me that I'm trying to stop you."

She laughed again. "It would look pretty stupid if I put on the cheerleading top but kept the jeans on."

"Can't find fault in that logic. Not sure why I would want to."

She tugged her pants down slowly bending over. Her ass was practically in his face. He was close enough he swore he could smell the purple flowers on her lacy purple thong. As she pulled the pants down and off she held up the skirt. "Where is the rest of the outfit?"

"Rest?"

"Warren I would look pretty stupid if I wore a purple thong with a yellow and red outfit."

"That is all I have."

"Oh well. Not the first time I've gone with out panties." With out hesitation she slid her hand to the waist band pulling them down and off. Again she bent over this time her pussy was right in his face. She looked at him through her legs and saw him staring. "See anything you like." She teased him wiggling her ass. She lunged back just enough giving out a "boop boop boop" His nose touching her pussy with each boop.

"Slayer if you are looking to punish me for my misdeeds I'm not sure what your game is."

Again she ignored him picking up the skirt and pulling it up and on. She stepped back in front of the mirror. "Damn Warren I kind of get it. The whole costume thing, I would totally fuck me."

"Nothing wrong with a little sexy dress up."

He checked herself out in the mirror. "But the skirt hangs to low. Don't you think?"

"I think you look hot."

She turned from the mirror and faced him. "Is this hotter?" She hitched the skirt up showing the pale skin of her milky white thighs.

"Oh God yes."

She stepped closer to him. Her pussy was so close he could smell it. "I'm just going to keep pulling the skirt up until it is at the level you think looks right. I mean you are the guy after all.. You know what is sexy."

He nodded "Okay"

She started humming slowly and softly as the fabric on the skirt slowly rises up. First Warren could see more of her thigh. Buffy whispered "Is that good?"

"Higher."

Buffy continued pulling the fabric up till the bottom of her pussy was just peaking out the skirt. "How about that?"

"Higher"

"You are so fucking bad!" She pulled it up high enough her pussy could be seen slit to clit. Her beautiful mound was shaved completely clean. She was so obviously wet her clit was practically throbbing.

"That is perfect."

"Well at this point it's more of a belt than a skirt." She glared at him. "You know I heard that crack you made about my training this morning."

Warren was looking at her slit barely hearing her words. "Crack?"

"I could take you down in a second Warren and you couldn't' stop me."

Warren couldn't get the image of Buffy's bare pussy out of his head. ""uhm sure."

Buffy pulled him up out of the chair and tossed him to the ground. Before he could say anything she jumped on him and placed her knees on her chest pinning him with her face between her thighs. "See I got you right where I want you now. You aren't getting up until I let you get up."

Warren was staring at her pussy. He could smell heaven from where he was. He didn't care anymore. "You think you got me slayer."

"No computer program to help you here."

"Fuck it." Warren pushed his face up in to her hot little cunt. He licked her slit sliding his tongue in to her moist beautiful pussy.

 _"What the fuck are you doing slayer? Warren Mears is tongue Fucking you? This is not who you are."_ Buffy just closed her eyes knowing the voice in her head was right. She didn't move from him and felt herself grinding on his face. "What the fuck are you doing Warren? You are a bad guy and you don't get to do that."

Warren ignored her command. His tongue pushed deeper in to her and his nose was teasing her clit. Buffy's legs just squeezed his ears as she ground in to his face. Buffy squeezed her breasts her breath catching in her throat. "Warren stop. If you make me cum I don't' know how I'd explain that to Willow or Xander."

His tongue licked her harder and harder and he knew she was craving it. Warren was burying his tongue so deep in her honey pot she could practically feeling it in her gut.

Buffy threw her head back and whimpered unconvincingly "Warren you gotta stop. This is wrong. You can't fuck me. I wont let you." Even as she said this though she was spreading her legs giving him deeper access. Her hands reached for the back of his head and she pulled his face deeper in to her pussy.

Warren's mouth was ravaging her delicate hot box. He moved his attention to her clit sucking on it. Buffy just moaned out "OH Fuck I am not going to cum for you. I will not. You are fucking bad and your tongue is evil and you can't fuck me cause I'm the good. " But she had lost.

 _"You fucking slut did you really just cum for Warren Mears! Did you really just let him eat your pussy?_ As Buffy felt herself cumming Warren just continued teasing her clit flicking his tongue over it. He licked up every drop as Buffy came so hard coating his face.

Buffy just leaned back feeling relaxed. Warren pulled his face out from between her thighs Buffy looked at him "What the fuck was that?"

"Hey you told me I couldn't get you to let go. Well I'd say I got you to let go."

"Warren that is so wrong. There are rules" She got up and off of him.

Warren pulled himself up off the floor and smiled. "Rules?"

"Yes. Rules like the bad guy doesn't' get to eat my pussy. Rules like you don't get to suck on my clit. I don't' care how fucking good it feels. It's just not the way it is done."

Warren pulled himself up and got in to her face. "I don't know what your fucking game is but stop the bullshit. You strip down to fucking noting in front of me. You literally back your pussy in to my face and than you wrap your thighs around my face and act shocked when I tongue fuck you."

"What are you getting at?"

"All day you have been throwing fuck me eyes at me. You are right I'm the bad guy. I don't know why you want to fuck me. I don't care. Now if you want to fuck that is fine by me but I'm not playing games anymore."

 _"Beat the shit out of him. You are Buffy the God damn vampire slayer and no one is going to talk to you like that. I don't care how much I might want to fuck him. I don't care how good that cock might feel in me You are a heroine. You can not under any circumstance fuck the guy who is responsible for so much evil."_ Buffy stood there her lip quivering all she had to do was say fuck you. "Uhm."

"What is going to be slayer?"

"I want." She looked down trying to find the words. In a barely audible whisper she said "I want you to fuck me."

"What is that? I didn't hear you."

She looked up and in to his eyes. In her normal voice "I want you to fuck me."

"See this is a slayer I can get along with. You aren't so fucking stuck up. " He smacked her ass a little degrading. He pointed to the bedroom. "Get in there and get on the bed."

No words were said she just went in the bedroom. In record speed she tossed off the outfit getting completely naked. Warren pulled his pants down and off. He could tell something was off with the slayer. It was like she had been hit with the cerebral dampener times 10. He also knew that Buffy would never fuck him in the right state of mind but he didn't care. It was time the slayer finally got what she deserved.

Buffy looked up at him. "How do you want to fuck me Warren."

"I want you on your back. Spread your legs for me."

 _"It's not to late slayer. You aren't a fucking slut. You are about to let Warren inside you. STOP THIS NOW."_ Buffy just looked at him and opened her legs. "Shut the fuck up"

"What?"

"Not you. Just this nagging voice in my head."

Warren crawled on to the bed and between her legs. Buffy shuttered as she felt the tip of his cock brush against her thigh, Warren knew he should probably grab a condom but there was something so dominating about cumming inside of her. His rock hard cock was positioned at her slit . He teased her a little sliding his dick up and down rubbing his cock head against her clit.

Buffy squirmed "Please stop. I need it in me." She just gasped as she felt his head penetrate her.

He continued sliding his cock in to her. "Oh God I am fucking Buffy Summers."

Her entire body just shook in pure pleasure "Yes you are." She raised her hips to his and a soft sweet moan escaped her lips.

Warren's mouth moved to her breasts sucking on her nipple. As his cock continued pumping in and out of her his mouth bit in to her nipples the perfect amount of pleasure and pain.

Buffy whimpered like a dog as she felt Warren sawing his cock in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around him. "This is so fucking bad. Your cock shouldn't be in me." She clenched her eyes "But fuck it feels so good" Buffy's hands reached underneath her and she started massaging his balls. She could feel them filling up.

Her pussy was gripping and milking his dick with everything she had in her. She clenched her eyes "Going to cum again Warren."

"Spread those legs wider. I know you got it in you."

No words were said she just obeyed his command. He started pounding in to her harder and harder Buffy just grunted. "Fuck me Harder Warren. I need it."

His cock hammered in to her and his hips crashed against her. He locked his eyes against hers. His hands slid to her ass and he clutched her pulling her against him harder with each thrust. "What would your friends think of you now Slayer."

Buffy grunted out "Fuck you" She leaned up kissing him deeply. "You are fucking filth. I fucking hate you." Her hips moved against his in combination of lust and pure hate.

He kissed her back rubbing his tongue to hers. His cock was teasing her now with slower more shallow strokes. "God you are such a fucking bitch"

Buffy gritted her teeth pulling the back of his hair and flipping him over so she was on top of his cock riding it up and down. "You are a fucking mama's boy and your dick is." She clenched her eyes and shook her head. "Fuck it I can't speak against your dick it is pretty spectacular."

He leaned up to her wrapping his arms around her pressing her breasts in to his chests. And kissed her jawline. "Is it better than that cold piece of meat you call Spike."

Buffy's eyes were as big as silver dollars. How did he know she had fucking Spike. She bottomed out on his cock and ground her pussy against him. "I don't know what you are fucking talking about."

He slapped her ass just clenching his cock in and out of her. "You are a liar. I have seen it. We have cameras all over the city even a few in your house."

For some reason Buffy was more turned on now. The idea of someone watching her get her fuck on was hot beyond words. "Fuck you Warren. Is that what you are in to. You are such a loser and pervert."

"Yeah is that why you are turned on. Such a slut." He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He rolled her over so she was once again on top.

"Fuck you geek." She moved her hips faster knowing she was about to cum as well. She gritted her teeth and just let go feeling herself cumming against his cock. ""Oh fuuuuuuuuck."

As Warren felt her cumming on his cock he couldn't hold It himself anymore. He spread her legs wider and made one final push deep in to her as his cock unloaded deep inside her. He kept pumping and pumping. Buffy's pussy milked his cock for every drop he could give her. He had no intention of pulling out. There was something primal about blowing his load deep inside of her as she just looked on in amazement.

When his balls were completely drained and his cock was going soft he looked at Buffy. "When I tell Jonathan what I did today he is going to be so fucking jealous."

"I hate you so much. If you weren't so hot I would destroy you with everything I have in me and do it with a smile on my face."

"Everything you have in you? I know what you have in you."

"Yeah well I am the slayer. I have super recharging abilities. I will be ready to go in 10 minutes and you need a couple hours rest to re coop. So lets get some rest and do it all over again when we wake up."

Warren laid back on the bed "That is fine with me slayer." He grabbed a pillow and some blankets. Buffy pulled herself under the blankets and grabbed her own pillow. She just glared. "I hate you." But she pulled him closer to him. There naked bodies spooning against each other. As she closed her eyes her hand found their way under the blanket and wrapped around Warrens cock. Warren just smirked as she drifted off feeling rubbing his cock and balls through out his sleep.

 _Okay Sports Fans From here out you get to pick what ending you want to go with. I will post all 3. ENJOY!_


	4. Choose your ending Warren

Buffy ran out of Warren's house not looking back. She felt sick to her stomach knowing what Warren did to her. She didn't know where she could go. When she arrived at the magic box it was closed. So she continued to run.

As she arrived at Giles house she knocked on the door shaking in front of his doorstep. He looked at her "Oh Dear Lord Buffy what is wrong."

She just cried and grabbed Giles hugging him and sobbing in to his chest. Buffy explained the situation to Giles. Giles gritted his fists wanting to destroy the worm who defiled the girl he thought of his daughter.. He knew rage wasn't the right answer though.

Giles looked her in the eyes. "Buffy I'm not sure how to tell you this but the Pornus Fairy Pheromone has no cure."

"I'm not worried about that Giles. It's worked out of my system."

Giles closed his eyes. "Buffy I am going to ask you something. It is going to awkward but."

"Just ask Giles."

""At any time did Warren ejaculate inside of you?" She closed her eyes and nodded. Giles sucked in a breath trying to find the way to tell her. "You are now bound to Warren. I'm not entirely sure there is cure."

Buffy shook her head "That isn't right. I mean I don't feel anything like I did last night. "

"And you won't. for at least another 12 hours. The pheromone works in cycles. It burns hot but than recharges."

Buffy shook her head "What are you saying. You are saying in 12 hours I am going to be back to who I was last night." She stood up pacing. "No. No No. I can't do that again. I'll die first."

Giles shook his head "Buffy stop. I promise you I will find a way to cure you of this. I will find a way to fix this."

"And what? In between I am fucking Warren every night." Buffy shook her head. "You guys can lock me up. Like you did with Oz.. If I can't get to him I can't cave in to him."

"It isn't' that easy Buffy. You will burn so hot that lust will become the only thing driving you. You will eventually go insane."

Buffy sat down on the coffee table and buried her head in her hands. "This is my life now" She looked up trying to think up any escape. "What happens if he were to die?"

"With out the physical connection you would go insane."

Buffy stood up "It's over. Warren has finally beat me. He has destroyed me in the worst way possible."

"You mustn't lose hope Buffy I will find a way I will."

But it was to late. She walked out the door and wasn't sure what she could do. An hour later she found herself in front of Warren's house. She knocked on the door and Warren answered.

"Wow after you ran out with no morning how do you do I didn't think I'd see you again."

Buffy looked down shaking her head. "We need to talk."

10 years later

Buffy stood in the kitchen of her house. Her and Warren had built a life in Des Moines Iowa. It was her version of witness relocation. She knew Willow, Xander and Giles would try to talk her out of moving.

That day on Warren's doorstep she made a deal. She would be his forever. She would give him everything he wanted whenever he wanted it. The only condition was that they had to go some where. She wanted to go some where that Giles or Xander or Willow would never see her. She couldn't' deal with her friends seeing her in such a humiliating state.

The deal was too good for Warren to pass up. Total submission of the slayer was something he felt he should get a trophy for. The truth was Buffy sucking his cock every night was enough of a trophy for him.

Giles was right about her condition. She would crave Warren. The first few years they were together she greeted him at home in favorite sexy costumes. The next morning she'd hate herself for it.

For as much as they were fucking it didn't take long for them to make a family. Early on in the deal Buffy had considered taking her own life. It would be easier. She was in a prison with out any form of parole ever.

That option went off the table she gave birth to Eric. A year later another one followed. Josh was the spitting image of Warren. 2 years after that Buffy had given birth to her final child. She had a baby girl named Fiona.

Once she was a mother she knew like it or not she was locked in . This was her life from now on."

Some times Buffy thought of her old life. She wondered about Willow and Xander. Was Giles okay? Where were they in life? Were they happy? She looked out the window staring in to emptiness. Warren came skipping down the stairs looking at Buffy. He smacked her ass as she walked by

"Hey I want you to wear that Leia Slave girl outfit tonight. I think we got all the stains out from last time."

Buffy sighed. It was ironic. She didn't have to play slave girl she was the slave girl. She turned looking at Warren, "That is fine."

As Warren left she looked herself in the mirror one more time. She was once the symbol of power, fear and respect but that girl had died. She was dead and murdered long ago by Warren Mears.


	5. Choose your ending Buffy

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Buffy sat in bed screaming and panting. Xander was laying next to her in the bed. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Buffy it's okay. It was just a dream. What is wrong?"

Buffy looked around the room. "Oh my god. I had the worst night mare ever."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She closed her eyes and tried to find her focus. "I had this dream. Remember that day I walked out of the magic box and ran in to you. I had the Lust mojo working."

He smiled brushing her hair out of her face. "Of course I remember. It was the day that changed our life."

"Yeah well I just had a nightmare. In this dream." She shuddered as she said it. "It wasn't you I ran in to."

"Oh God who was it? Do I want to know."

Buffy felt like she was going to vomit as she said the name. "Warren Mears"

"Oh dear God no."

"We did these things?" She covered her mouth again and tried to hold back the vomit. "Things that I would never do with him."

"Warren is lucky cause the truth is if he ever put a finger on you." He kissed her neck right on her pulse point. "I would have to kill him."

"The very first time I threw myself at you despite you wanting to mount me like Seabiscuit you did what was right. Than the second time I wanted to mount you again you did what was right."

"And now as God's epic reward to me I get mount you when ever I want." He slipped his hand to her breast playing with her nipple.

Buffy bit her lip trying to remember her train of thought. ""My point to all of this goes something like Warren would mount and stuff me at the first opportunity. And if you keep groping me at 3 AM you damn well better be ready to get that cock up and deep inside me."

"Oh God" His hands slid down between her thighs rubbing her pussy. "God I love it when you talk dirty."

"No more talk? I need to get the thoughts of Warren eating my pussy out of my head." With that she climbed on top of Xander grabbed his cock and climbed on top of it. "

She moaned out and started bouncing up and down. Each bounce taking her further away from the nightmare that was Warren Mears." She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you so much Xander."


	6. Choose your ending MY Ending

It had been two weeks since Buffy had last seen Warren. Buffy had been through the range of emotions. She had felt angry and Angry. Well she felt a lot of anger.

She talked to Giles about the lust. Giles explained to her about the Fairy Pheromone. Fortunately the lust had all been burned out. She felt disgusted by what she did but for the most part it was over.

Willow had offered to erase the memory and Buffy had really considered it but the truth was Warren wasn't going to let her forget. He had sent her pictures from the little tryst.

Every time Buffy started to feel better about herself Warren kicked her right back down. Xander told Buffy he was going to deal with Warren. By deal he meant kill. Buffy loved her best friend for wanting to do that but she told him no. She said "Warren has already taken so much from me Xander. I won't let him take you. If you kill him than it changes you. Something like that changes you forever and I'm not going to give him that."

Buffy had contemplated it herself but she realized if she killed Warren it would make her a hypocrite. As Buffy walked through the graveyard on patrol she held on to her stake.

This was her last patrol for a few weeks. Giles had decided that Buffy needed some time off and time away. He paid for tickets to Hawaii for Willow, Buffy and Xander. Faith was arriving the next morning and would be taking over patrol while she was away.

She heard footseteps behind her. So far the night had been fairly quiet. She staked 2 vamps. She spun around to find something far worse behind her. "Warren I swear to God you really don't want to push me."

Warren just laughed. "Or what? I know about your moral code Slayer. You aren't going to kill me."

"You keep pushing that theory and we will see how quick I am to break that rule."

"If you ask me I don't' think it's about any moral code. That is just an excuse."

Buffy pushed past him and walked deeper in to the graveyard. "Keep pushing me Warren."

He walked behind her. "I think you want me alive because if I'm dead you can't fuck me again."

Buffy spun around looking at him disgusted. "Get this straight. I will never sleep with you again. I would call you a pig but the truth is you are lower than a pig. Ask Mister Gordo I like pigs. You are just filth."

Warren shook his head. "See that is just mean. Especially to someone who has brought you a gift."

"Go Fuck yourself."

Warren stopped and laugh. "Maybe your friends would like it." He pulled out a simple DVD. "It's the video I made from us at my house."

Buffy spun around looking disgusted. She grabbed the dvd from him and snapped it in half. "If you ever show this to anyone."

"You'll what. Like I said. I know you won't kill me. You don't have it in you."

Buffy closed her eyes. "I'm leaving and I swear to God Warren if you know what is good for you." She stopped as she heard a twig snap behind her.

"What is your problem now bitch."

"Shut up Warren" She spotted 2 vampires coming towards them.

The first vampire spotted Buffy. He was big and strong but nothing Buffy hadn't gotten rid of . The other one was short and skinny. He wasn't nearly as intimidating. They approached Buffy and Warren thinking they would make a good quick meal before calling it a night.

The short one looked at Buffy "Well look what we got here. Me and my buddy Eric here were just about to call it a night but we could use a bite before the night is done"

Warren laughed at the two of them. "Oh my God you two gimps might be the worst Vampires in the history of time. How stupid do you have to be to just roll up on THE VAMPIRE SLAYER and think wow I'm going to get a bite?"

Eric looked at her a sudden amount of fear entering his eyes. "You are The slayer."

Before she could respond the short one interrupted putting his hands up. "Listen we didn't mean no harm. We were just kidding you and your friend."

Buffy glared at him. "He is not my friend. He is a fucking douche who I don't give a shit what happens too,"

Warren laughed "Very Funny Slayer."

Buffy looked at the vampire. "Actually as of 2 minutes ago. I am done being slayer for the next two weeks." She put her stake back in the pocket. "Now tomorrow night you will have a different slayer. Her name is Faith she is a brunette a little bitchy but incredibly effective."

Eric stepped back. "You aren't going to fight us."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm tired and I'm going home."

Warren looked at Buffy "And I'm going with her,"

Eric put his hand on Warren's shoulder,. "I don't' think she is a friend of yours and I'm still hungry."

Warren laughed uncomfortably. "Buffy you are the Slayer and you have a duty."

She stepped to Warren grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You are a piece of trash Warren. I wish I could kill you. I won't because I'm a better person than that. But that doesn't mean I have to save your ass."

Warren yelled at her as she walked away, "Slayer you can't do this," The two vampires grabbed Warren as he kicked and screamed to get away but to no avail. "Buffy you have to help me. This is your duty."

For the first time in a while Buffy smiled a real smile as she walked out the graveyard and on her way hone.


	7. Buffy Xander 2

_As promised I am giving one more take on Buffy Xander. This is it though for Buffy and Xander at least under this story. I do have another story I am going to write in mind but it is an entire separate entity. I haven't had any one cast a vote I think in over a month. If anyone else get 10 votes I will keep my word and write a story. If not it was fun. Mostly. That being said I present to you Buffy vs Xander 2 THIS TIME IT'S PERSONAL!_

Giles called out the hallway as Buffy stepped out the door. "Don't you dare leave with out putting the weapons away."

Buffy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Almost got away. " Giles had stepped in to his back office and Buffy went to the training room. She grabbed her battle-ax and crossbow, She grabbed the bo-staff picking it up and balancing all of it. Recently Giles had moved the weapons cabinet to the upper level of the magic box. Buffy carried the crossbow up the ladder and than came down for the battle axe. She looked at the bow staff on the table. Instead of making a third trip she tossed the staff up from the first level and heard it clunk on to the floor.

As she stepped to the cabinet and put the crossbow away she stepped back and her heel stepped on the bow staff. The round edge of the staff rolled under her foot and she felt her balance off center.

At that second the bell from the door rang out as Xander came in carrying his toolbox. He saw Buffy starting to fall from the top of the second floor. He dropped his toolbox and ran as fast as he could.

Buffy yelled as she felt herself falling from the top to the ground below. She clenched her eyes shut and just braced for impact. Instead of the hard ground she felt a pair of arms catching her and saving her from the fall.

Xander had caught her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Buffy you okay."

She opened her eyes and looked in to Xander's. "You saved me."

He smiled at her "It's what I do" He said jokingly.

Giles stuck his head out from the office. "What is all this ruckus?"

Buffy looked at him. "I fell off the top when I was putting the weapons away. But Xander caught me."

Giles stood up. "Were any of the weapons damaged?"

Xander just smiled. "Don't get emotional Giles, Buffy is alright."

He looked a little flustered. "Of course I have concern for Buffy and I'm glad you were there to"

Buffy shook her head "Save it Giles."

Xander looked at Buffy. "Not that you are heavy or anything but. You think I could put you down now Buffy?"

She just stared at him. He was so handsome. How had she never seen this? His quirky crooked smile could melt her heart and the way he looked in to her eyes it was like he was staring in to her soul. "What? Oh put me down. Right."

She hopped out of his arms but still stuck close to him. Giles stepped out of his office. "So do you have everything you need to build the new shelf?"

Xander nodded. "I have a few things in my truck but I should be good."

Giles looked at Buffy. "Weren't you just leaving?"

Buffy was still staring at Xander "What? Oh leaving. No. I'm going to stick around. It is a Saturday and I don't' think it's right to make Xander give up his whole Saturday working on his only day off from his other job. So I'm going to step in and act as his assistant."

Xander looked on at her surprised. "Really?"

She shrugged. "You don't think I can do it."

Xander chose his words carefully. "It's not that I don't think you can. I just didn't think you had any hands on carpentry experience."

She smiled at him. "I don't but can you think of a better time to learn or for that matter a better teacher to show me."

Giles shook his head "If I live to be 200 I will never understand you. You can't wait to get out of here one moment and now I couldn't get you out that door if I wanted to."

Buffy looked at him. "Don't you have office work to do Giles?"

With that he went in to his office. Xander looked at Buffy. "Hey if you really want to help I still have my tool belt in the truck."

"I'm on it." She stepped towards the door. As she stepped towards the door she felt some thing rolling under her heal again but this time caught her balance.

"You okay Buffy?"

"Just left my balance and coordination at home today." She reached under foot and pulled the tiny bottle. As she stepped out side she realized it was one of Giles expensive potions.

It must have been what covered the magazine. She wasn't sure what Pornus Fairy pheromone did but it was probably expensive. She really didn't want to be blamed either so she threw the bottle in the trashcan near Xander's truck. She tossed her magazine in there with it. She grabbed his tool belt and headed back. When she came back in she examined the counter for any remnants of the spill.

Xander looked at her "What are you doing Buffy?'

She snapped up not seeing any of the purple goo. "Oh Nothing. I got your tool belt though." Xander stood back for a second and unbuttoned his plaid shirt. He pulled it off just wearing a simple white tank top underneath.

"So Xander did those arms come with the shirt or did you have to special order them?"

"It was a package deal. I got them with the jeans and tight butt package." He laughed thinking she was joking.

"Well it was a good investment."

He shook his head "Enough talk about butts and arms we have cabinets to build."

As Xander started building the cabinets Buffy sat on the edge of the table listening to his every instruction and comment. IT was like a school girl who gazed longingly at that professor.

He looked at Buffy. "Hey why don't you help me sink some of these wood screws?"

"Okay but you got a screwdriver?"

"Buffy get with the times. We use a drill with a screw bit."

"Well I don't' know how to use that. Maybe you could show me."

Xander stepped behind her working hand over her hand. "You just line up the drill with the screw and give it a little squeeze"

Buffy smiled and loved the feeling of being in his arms. He smelled good and he was so firm. "So Xander have you always been this good at screwing?"

Xander just shook his head. "Buffy that is a lazy pun. You are better than that." As they sunk the final screw Xander stepped back away from Buffy.

Buffy smiled touching the newly built oak built shelf. "Wow this is really nice Xander."

Giles stood in the door way. "I must agree. You are a quality craftsman,."

"Well it is oak and that's kind of a heavy wood so Buffy if you want to help me we can move it in to place."

With out missing a beat Buffy picked it up herself asking Giles. "Where do you want this to go?"

"Far right corner of the shop."

Xander started picking up his tools. "You would have a hell of a future as a furniture mover."

Buffy set it down in place. "You know what I think Giles." She turned around looking at him. "Xander probably saved you at least 500 bucks today. I think maybe you should reward him."

Xander shook his head "Buffy I volunteered. It is okay."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not talking a massive reward but I'm pretty sure Giles can afford to pick up a few drinks and a round of wings at the bronze."

Giles smiled at Buffy knowing she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He opened his wallet and took out two 20 dollar bills. "No Buffy is correct. You should treat yourself"

Before he could finish Buffy interrupted. "And his assistant."

Giles laughed "Really his assistant. I think I saw you sitting on the edge of the table for most" But he stopped as he saw the glare. "Right" He opened his wallet pulling out another forty dollars. "Right and his assistant."

Buffy took the money snapping it up. "Just like that we got a night at the bronze'

Xander closed up his toolbox picking it up. "The Bronze? Maybe I have plans Buffy."

"Do you?"

"That is besides the point."

She laughed and shook her head. "You can pick me up from my house at 9"

When Buffy arrived home she went immediately to her closet. Willow was picking at pint of Ben and Jerry's as she came in. "Hey Buffy. How's it going?"

"I tell you Will it is a good day."

"Wow if I didn't know better I would say you are Giddy. I don't know the last time I've seen you giddy."

"I am giddyish."

"The only time you are ever giddy is when there is a guy."

"Well maybe it's time I get my Giddy up on," With that she ran up to her room. She was starting to look through her clothes.

"So there is a guy?"

"I am not confirming or denying anything?"

Buffy held open a low cut blouse to the mirror, She made a face hearing the name. "Ughhhh Spike really?" She reached in pulling out a little black dress.

"Well the last time I saw you like this was Angel."

Buffy held the black dress up to her neck checking it out. "I wish the world would open their eyes and realize there might be more than just Spike or Angel for me." She put the black dress back in the closet.

"Than who is it?"

Buffy pulled out the simple little red dress. "Again I never confirmed there is a someone."

"Come on Buffy you are going through your closet. Looking for the perfect out fit."

Buffy held the dress up to the mirror "I'm not looking for it. I have found it."

Willow laughed, "You "Got to be kidding me."

Buffy ignored her comment and than started looking for her shoes. "Where are they?" Buffy searched the closet till she found the box she was looking for. She pulled out a simple pair of black shoes. She pulled the lid off the box and smiled. "There you are beautiful."

"Okay you are trying to convince me there is no guy but you just pulled out your fuck me pumps from the closet."

"Shame on you Willow. I would never use such language."

"That is exactly what you call them."

"I will neither confirm no deny that."

"Who is the guy?"

"Can't a girl just want to dress up and want to look nice for a night out at the Bronze with her best friend?"

"Really you are dressing up for me?"

Buffy looked confused "Uhm I was talking about Xander. Not that you aren't you know my other best friend."

Willow's eyes went wide thinking she got it. "Oh my God. You are in to one of Xander's co workers"

Buffy looked at her again confused. "I don't know any of Xander's co workers."

Willow shook her head confused. "But "

"Look I'd love to talk to you about all of this but I have hair and make up and a shower to get done so I kind of need you to go,"

Willow backed out ready to leave but stopped. "Hey don't you still need bra and a thong?"

"Good bye Willow."

Over the next 3 hours Buffy worked like an artist. Xander showed up on time wearing jeans and a simple blazer with black t shirt underneath. Willow was in the kitchen

"Hey Xander. "

"You aren't coming out with us tonight?"

"Didn't know I was invited?"

"Really so we are sending out invites now?"

"Eh don't worry about it. I'm not feeling it tonight anyways. But I do want to know something."

"Ask away Rosenberg"

"So I think Buffy has some new love interest. Do you know anything about it?"

"New guy? Not as far as I know. What makes you think there is a new gu" but he was interrupted.

From upstairs he heard "Xander you ready" As she descended down the steps everything slowed down Xander watched her bounce with each step. This was a Buffy who was pulling out the big guns. Willow stood there next to Xander with the same jaw dropped on the floor.

Xander drank it all in top to bottom. "Buffy you look. I mean."

Willow nodded "I mean wow."

Buffy just laughed "Oh Stop." She stepped to Xander and touched his chest. "You look pretty not bad yourself."

Willow stepped back for a second. The hand on the chest and standing so close. If she didn't know better she would swear Buffy was flirting with Xander. "Buffy are you"

Buffy turned her attention to Willow and interrupted. "Going to have a whole lot of fun tonight. I promise you I am. Are you ready to go Xander?"

Xander offered her his arm. "Lady Buffy your chariot awaits."

As they walked out the front door she smiled at Willow. "Don't wait up baby doll."

When they arrived at the Bronze Xander looked around. "I'll find us a table Buffy you find us some drinks."

She nodded at his command. As she walked to the bar every guy she walked past turned their head burning holes in to her ass. She stood at the bar a rich yuppy with no tact and no common sense slid his hand to her ass.

"So what can I get you tonight."

Buffy smiled at him stepping closer than grabbed his hand twisting his wrist crushing his finger. "You don't have to get me anything but if you ever touch me again you will need a cast. I will break this off of you and make you eat it."

The guy winced in pain "Ow ow o wow"

"Are we clear?"

"Yes yes please let go."

Buffy let go of his hand and shoved him away. She than delivered a boot to his ass. "Asshole." The man quickly ran away like a dog scolded.

Xander found a table and two chairs. Buffy lumbered through the crowd of people carrying the drinks. As she spotted Xander she picked up her pace setting the drinks down in front of him. "Wow you were able to get a table."

"Wasn't easy. This place is crazy. It's worse than the monkey house at feeding time."

"Well if this is the monkey house can I ask is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

He shook his head laughing "Wow an oldie but a goodie."

Buffy handed him his drink. "Oh the night is young and so am I."

Xander took his drink taking a big sip. "Well what does Buffy want tonight?"

"Drink and dance. So finish that so we can get to the dancing part."

Xander tipped his drink back swallowing some more. He looked at Buffy. "So Willow has this theory she told me about."

"Really?"

"She seems to think there is a guy."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "Of course there is a guy." She pointed to a guy passing by. "There is a guy oh and over there is another and about 80 or 90 others "

"That isn't what I am talking about."

"Finish your damn drink cause we are going to get our dance on."

Xander let the question go and did as she asked. He drank it down and climbed down from his barstool. "Well I'd hate to keep lady Buffy waiting."

She took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Enough talk."

As the fast pace of the music changed Xander started dancing close to her but didn't want to get in her personal space. Buffy wasn't having and of that. She pulled him closer to him. Buffy pressed her ass right to Xander's cock and started twerking like there was no tomorrow.

Buffy was his best friend but this was unexpected. The only time she had danced anywhere close to this she was trying to make Angel jealous. This dance made that one look PG.

Buffy got the exact reaction she wanted out of Xander. His cock head tented against his jeans and Buffy kept rubbing and grinding on it. The friction alone was enough to make her soaking wet.

Xander's eyes bulged so much he thought for sure they would bug out of his head. "Ah Buffy."

She flicked her head back looking at him over her shoulder. She lifted a finger to her lips and just said "Shhhhhhhhhhhh,"

She turned around facing him and started grinding on his tented cock. She took his hands that were resting on her hips and slid them to her ass. She held his hands there. Xander swallowed the lump in his throat. "Buffy what are you doing?"

"So you were asking about this guy I am in to."

He nodded stupidly. "Yes"

"Guess who it is? I'll give you a clue." She stepped on her tiptoes and whispered in to his ear "I'm not wearing panties."

"So I'm the guy?"

"Well it looks like we got both of your heads busy working today."

"Buffy I"

"Come on Xander you going to tell me you don't want this. You don't need this. Lord knows I do."

Just as the song ended he looked at her "I think I need a drink. A big drink."

Buffy laughed. "You get the drinks I'll see you at the table."

Xander stood at the bar. "I take a beer a shot of whiskey and a dirty Martini." Xander paid for the drinks and found Buffy at their table. He put them down and immediately grabbed the shot of whiskey. He drank it down groaning. Buffy laughed. "Needed a shot did you."

"I got you a martini."

She grabbed the drink and smiled. "I have always been a huge fan of a nice stiff cock…." She drank it with all one gulp and smiled at him. "Tail."

"What the hell is going on Buffy?"

She ran her fingers playfully down his chest. "Sometimes something can be so obvious. It's like one of those 3D pictures. You know the kind you have to back up and cross your eyes."

"So I'm a 3D painting."

"You caught me today. You caught me as I fell off the ladder. It made me think. How many times have you saved my ass and I just brush it off."

"To be fair you've done a fair amount of ass saving."

"I just have finally opened my eyes Xander. It's like how some one can stand in front of you every day and yet you never see them."

Xander took her hand "Well let's not waste any more time."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you can stay here and play out your little seduction game or we can go to my place and let you prove to me your truly going commando."

She bit her lip. "Mmmmm I love this assertive take what he wants Xander."

"Let's not waste any more time."

"You know if you want I could be extra naughty."

He walked out the door with her to the car and opened the door for her. "Define extra naughty?"

"How about a little road head."

"As amazing as that sounds I have to pass."

"I think I might be offended. I am quite good at sucking cock."

"I'm sure you are an absolute artist but this is a big moment for me. I want to romance you. I want it to be special and you bobbing up and down on Lincoln street isn't exactly the stuff of fairy tales."

"You are so amazing. Guys like Spike would just take me in the back ally and give me 3 good pumps up against the dumpster."

"Well it is good you haven't set the bar to high."

"Tonight is about your fantasy. It's what ever you want. You have waited for so long that I owe you the best night of your life."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What is it? God what do you want to do to me."

"Bondage. I want to tie you up."

She bit her lip and whimpered. "God that is hot."

"I want to capture and own the slayer. Not just a game. You are the slayer so when I tie you up I want it to be real."

"No cheating?"

"I know you are strong and can break free any time."

She shuddered a deep breath at the though of being so vulnerable. "I will make sure you tie me right. I will be totally vulnerable to you"

As they arrived at his place Xander unlocked the door. He led the way to the bedroom. "Right this way Buffy."

With out saying anything Buffy went to the closet looking just for what she needed. "It's not about the strength of the material per say." She pulled out a couple of Xander's ties. "It is about knowing how to tie just right. It's about where you position it as you tie."

She handed him the ties. Xander looked at her perplexed. "Is this Slayer training? I bet you Giles would be pissed if he knew you were using it for this"

"We won't tell him." Buffy started pulling her dress up,

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?"

"I thought you would want you know a naked Buffy to tie up."

Xander bit his lip and shook his head "Oh no no no. That is part of the fantasy. I want to remove it with my teeth."

A small gasp escaped her lips. "Oh God. How have I not seen this before?"

"I can't wait any longer. Let's."

"Get me tied the fuck up."

Xander took her to the bedroom. One at a time he listened to Buffy's instruction. The rod iron or the bed frame made it perfect for a little S and M fun. After tying each hand and leg Buffy would pull with everything she had. "You aren't bullshitting me right Buffy."

"Fuck I am so wet right now. I am completely at your mercy. If this building started on fire I swear I couldn't break free."

"Good. Now for the next part of my plan." He grabbed the comforter off the bed and laid it over Buffy.

Buffy laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Good night Buffy."

"Wait, Your fantasy. You wanted to tie me up."

"Buffy you are under the influence of something and I won't take advantage."

"What? So all of this was a trap."

"Pretty smart wasn't it."

"You can't do this to me Xander. I want you so badly. I know you think this is a spell. I swear it's not. I see you. I want you more than you know."

Xander paused and stood in the doorway. "You almost had me."

"What?"

"It's funny how you can see someone every day. And not really see them,." He turned around standing in front of her. "You said something close to that tonight. The last time I heard that was when you were under the love spell."

"Xander just cause I said it than and"

"Sleep Buffy. Hopefully by tomorrow morning what ever this is will be faded. If it's not we will talk to Giles."

"Xander please." He turned around and turned out the lights

"Good night. I'll be on the couch."

Buffy yelled don't you dare. She pulled at the ties with everything she had. But true to her word she really couldn't escape. She struggled for an hour trying to break free but eventually realized Xander had won. She slept in his bed for the rest of the night. As the hours ticked by the pheromone worked out of her system and eventually was gone all together

Just before noon Xander gave a slight tap at the door "Buffy you up yet?"

"I have been up for an hour"

Xander stepped in to the room. "How are you feeling?'

"Xander you have to untie me right now."

"You are still under the influence."

"I am under the influence of like 8 drinks from last night. I have to pee."

"Oh." He tilted his head "This isn't a trick is it."

"XANDER HARRIS."

"Right." He quickly untied the knots on the ties giving her the freedom she so craved. As her hands were untied she leaned forward untying one leg while Xander untied the other. Finally she sprang up out of the bed and dashed for the bathroom.

Xander couldn't help but laugh. "My plan was pretty well thought out for the most part."

A minute later Buffy came out of the bathroom a look of relief painted on her face. "God I was beginning to worry you had forgotten about me."

"Are you feeling okay?"

She looked down her face red with embarrassment. "I don't know what last night was but I'm sorry."

"So it was a spell?"

"I don't know what it was. I just know someone flipped Buffy's horny switch. It wasn't just horny thought. It had a direct target and that targets name was Xander Harris."

"And now you are feeling?"

"Hungry. Actually. But if you are asking is horny Buffy gone? The answer is yes."

"Hungry I can take care of, why don't you put on some of the clean clothes hit the showers and I'll buy you lunch before I drop you off at home."

An hour later Buffy was all cleaned up. She didn't want to go to a restaurant doing some walk of shame wearing the dress from the night before. She replaced the dress with sweat pants and a t-shirt.

A little while later they were in a booth at the local diner. After they placed their orders Buffy looked at Xander. "So there is something I have been thinking about?"

"Fire away Buffy."

"How did you know? I mean I didn't even know I was under the influence."

Xander lifted his cup of coffee taking a sip. "Well it was 2 things. First and foremost the only time you have ever shown any interest in me was when you were under the influence of a spell."

"That is not true. I mean I have done plenty of flirting and." She shook her head "What is number two."

"Come on Buffy. I know you. I know you inside and out. You are my best friend and if there ever was a category on Jeopardy about Buffy I would run that board."

"You don't know me that well?"

"Okay try me."

"Okay what is the name of my stuffed pig."

"Oh puhlease if that is as hard as you are going to go you already lost. Mister Gordo."

"Who was my childhood hero."

"Ice Skating legend Dorothy Hammil."

"Cat or Dog?"

"Dog"

"What is my favorite drink at the bar?'

"Martini extra dirty."

"WRONG."

"What ever! You are going to tell me that you love a good red wine but you don't You just say you do because you want to seem cultured and sophisticated but deep down you hate those things."

"Damn it." She shook her head "How do you know these things?"

He shrugged "Like I said I know you."

She looked at him for a second and it was like she was kind of seeing him for the first time. As they ate their meal she couldn't help but think about who Xander Harris really was.

Xander paid for the meal shortly after. On the drive back home Buffy was pretty much quiet. He pulled up in front of her house. "Xander this is second time I've practically. No I did beg you for some Xander loving and you turned me down."

"I turned you down Buffy because I am not going to take advantage of a friend."

She nodded and looked out the window to her house. She wasn't buying it completely. "So I am going to hit the shower and go to the magic box."

"Oh well I don't really have anything planned for my day. I'll stop in."

Buffy smiled "Bring your work out clothes you can help me with my training." She reached in to the back seat grabbing her dress and pumps and ran in to the house.

Willow was sitting at the table drinking an iced tea. "You are getting in late from last night."

She nodded "Yeah I ah crashed at Xander's." She stepped to the table. "Hey I want to ask you something and you need to be completely honest."

"Fire away."

"Have I lost it?"

"Lost it? Lost what?"

"Willow there was a time I would drop a pencil and Xander would run clear across the school just to be there to see me pick it up. Now I feel like he won't bat an eye lash."

"You are trying to get Xander to look at you?"

"I don't know. I mean."

Willow pointed at her "He's the guy. Oh my God I am supposed to be the smart one but I couldn't connect that."

"Willow."

"No it makes sense now. You get all dressed up for you special night out with a guy. You won't tell me who it is but the only one you went out with was Xander."

"Willow stop. I just." She sighed "I'm going to find a way to get that attention again."

"You really are in to Xander?"

She furrowed her brow and stood up. She went through her closet and started looking for some clothes that would turn heads. She picked out her tight yoga pants and a sports bra that was a size to small. She smirked "if this doesn't turn his head than he's gay."

She stripped down naked looking at herself in the mirror. "Xander Harris you have no idea what is going to hit you." She went to the dresser and pulled out her pink thong but stopped. The idea of going commando again turned her on, especially if she was going to be training with Xander. As she pulled the yoga pants it was like the term camel toe was made for this moment.

She pulled the sports bra on and it pushed her tits up in to a beautiful display. She looked her self over in the mirror. "No way in hell you will turn this down."

She grabbed a simple white mini skirt and her purple blouse shoving them in her work out bag. She came down the steps. "Hey Willow I'm heading to the magic box."

Willow nodded "Hold up. I told Giles I would help him with inventory." She looked Buffy up and down. "So uhm you got any work out clothes that you know… fit."

"These fit. I like working out in tight clothes. It's very ninja like. There is a reason you don't' see Ninja's wearing loose fitting khakis and Hawaiian shirts."

"Or you are working on getting your slap and tickle on with Xander."

"Hey I am going to make him want me again."

Willow hands up and stepped in front of her. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Is that what this is about? You are just looking for an ego bump by messing with Xander's feelings cause that is way out of line."

"Calm down and relax. I'm not a total bitch. Lately I've been kind of in to Xander. Which is kind of why I am hoping to get him in to me."

"Wow you might want to play a little hard to get."

"Hard to get is for nuns."

"Wow they should put that on a t shirt."

Buffy opened the door "Come on time to go."

When they walked in to the magic box Xander was already sipping on a minty mocha Frappuccino. He looked up at when he heard the bell ring on the door. "Oh hey Buffy."

She came up behind Xander placing her hand on his shoulder. "So are you going to help me train?"

Once again the bell rang as Willow came through the front door. Xander smiled. "Hey Will"

She just offered him her smile. "Hey Xander"

Xander stood up ready to help Buffy. "How come Willow never gets tossed around to help you train."

Buffy laughed "Are you kidding I can't hit Willow."

Xander groaned and followed her in to the back. Giles was already there with a clipboard in hand. He was running through inventory. He looked up seeing Buffy.

"Buffy I am surprised to see you in today."

She looked at him surprised. "Why would you be surprised? I mean I told you I was going to get some training in today."

"Yes. You always say you are going to train and that generally ends with a phone call and a fake cough saying you don't feel well."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Xander. "So I was thinking we could work on some sparring and good old fashioned hand to hand combat."

Xander nodded "That is fine with me. Just remember I'm not a vampire and I bruise like a cheap banana"

Buffy sauntered in front of him. "Stop whining and do me a favor bear hug me from behind."

Xander grabbed her wrapping his arms around her. "Like this?"

"What are you hugging your grandma here? Tight Xander. You aren't going to break me."

Xander pulled her with everything he had. "Is that better?"

"Much better." She started rubbing his ass against his cock. "But forgive me for what happens next."

"What?" Before he could say anything she sent the back of her head in to his face. It was just hard enough to loosen the grip. With that she grabbed his arm and flipped him forward on to his back and jumped on him straddling him. She continued rubbing and grinding against his cock.

"God why do I do this?"

Buffy gave him her wicked smile. "Come on it isn't all bad." Her camel toe was practically building a fire from the friction grinding against his cock.

"What are you doing?"

She just played innocent. "Xander I have no idea what you are talking about."

Giles was clueless at Buffy's game and interceded. "I'd like to see you in more of a position of vulnerability"

Buffy looked up at him. "What do you have in mind?"

Giles crossed his arms. "Xander should have you pinned down and trying to bite at your neck. I mean that is what a vampire would."

Buffy grabbed Xander and rolled him over on his back so Xander was on top of her. "Like this?"

Giles nodded pacing. "If a vampire had you in this position Buffy what would be your first method of escape."

"I'd bring my knee up right in to his balls."

Xander looked suddenly afraid. "Yeah let's not try that one."

Giles looked at her. "For this exercise you should try to escape using only your left arm"

Buffy looked on confused. "Why not my right? "

Giles was quick to reply "In this scenario it was broken when the last vampire tossed you against the wall."

Xander used the element of surprise lunging at her neck biting it playfully.

Giles looked on "I think Xander just beat you."

Buffy could feel his warm lips on her pulse point of her neck and closed her eyes. This was supposed to be about proving she could still get Xander's attention but damn if she wasn't getting turned on. "Oh God."

Giles interrupted "You do know the vampire would have drained you by now."

Buffy shot her head up remembering where she was. "Oh yeah right."

She flipped Xander over in one motion and slammed her body down so she was now sitting on his chest. She slid down his chest his face between her thighs. Not only could Xander see every detail in her pussy he could smell it. Buffy pushed forward rubbing her camel toe against his face. "That is called how to escape."

Giles shook his head complexly unaware Buffy was grinding her pussy in to his face. "Buffy what benefit does this position bring you?"

Xander tried saying something but couldn't be heard through his face being suffocated by Buffy's sweet cunt. Buffy smiled thinking if Giles only knew the benefit. "I have him contained"

Giles shook his head. "Yes but you can't decapitate the vampire from this position. You have to reach back if you wish to stake the heart"

Just than Spike stood in the door way. "Can anyone train along with you here cause I think that looks fun."

Buffy jumped up and off of Xander extending a hand helping him up. Xander looked on at Buffy still not sure what she was playing at. He looked at Spike. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well if Buffy is training. It should be against a real life vampire."

Giles shook his head. "Spike must you constantly be a pain in th"

Buffy cut him off shaking her head. "No I think he is right. Xander will you do me a favor and go get my bo staff from the weapons inventory upstairs."

Xander face had a wicked grin to it knowing what was coming. "Only if I can watch." He climbed the ladder grabbing the biggest heaviest Bo Staff Buffy had. He tossed it to Buffy.

Spike looked at her "But I thought we were going to do the whole rolling around on the mat th"

He was cut off as Buffy jabbed the staff like a pool cue looking to sink Spike's testicles in to the corner pocket. Spike fell to his knees just in time to see Buffy once again raising the staff. Spike cradled his balls watching Buffy bring the staff down on his head knocking him back on to the floor. Buffy than held the staff in a spearing position brining it down at his heart just stopping a hairs length from breaking the skin on his chest.

Buffy just smirked "And that is how you kill a vampire."

Xander just clapped . "Oh Bravo. Bravo oh favorite slayer of mine."

Spike pushed the staff off his chest and popped up. "What is your problem?"

Buffy shrugged. "You are the one who wanted to spar."

Spike angry pushed past her. "Yeah well I'm done with that Bullshit." He limped out past them holding his balls. He went to the table in the center of the store sitting down and groaning.

Xander smiled at Buffy. "Do I have to tell you how much I enjoyed that?"

"Enjoyed it enough for a pizza after we are done?"

"Sure. It will be my treat." He called out to Willow. "Hey Will. Do me a favor call Louie's pizza and order us two pies and some sticks. Make sure they bring plates and all that."

Buffy made a face not liking. "I thought we were going out."

"Going out? You mean you and me?"

"A little Buffy and Xander date?"

"What has gotten in to you Buffy?"

Giles called to Buffy. "Talking isn't training."

Xander groaned and shook his head "Be gentle."

Over the next half hour Buffy was training with Xander but made sure and throw in plenty of bumping and grinding. They heard the bell to the shop door shortly after. Buffy stood over Xander. It was hard to miss the outline of Buffy's camel toe. She shot him a coy glance. "Ready to eat?"

"Eat?"

"A nice slice of pie." She extended her hand to him and pulled him. "Pizza is here silly and you have to go pay."

He nodded and pulled out his wallet. "Good I am starving."

"Well I am just going to slip in to something not so sweaty."

The deliveryman was waiting up from with the pizza. Xander took the cash handing it to him and an extra five for the tip. He looked at Spike. "I had extra Garlic put on the breadsticks Spike just for you."

Spike rolled his eyes "Well the joke is on you. Once you cook the garlic and mix it with a nice marinara it is pretty much rendered useless so ha ha."

Giles came out and smelled the pizza. "Well I suppose we cold take a moment to stop inventory for a bite to eat."

Xander sat down at the table ready to dig in. Giles looked at him. "But the weapons do need put away. We can't leave them lying around."

Xander stood up grumbling. "I buy the pizza and I can't even get the first slice"

Buffy stood in the doorway wearing a small white loose fitting skirt .It cut off just above her knee and she looked amazing. "I will put it away Giles. I was the one using it.. " She looked at Xander "But would you mind holding the ladder?"

Xander looked at her confused. "Why do you need me to hold the ladder?"

"I'm still a little gun shy from you know the last time. I fell. You caught me."

"Oh Right. Yeah not a problem."

Buffy picked up the bo staff humming. Xander walked to the foot of the ladder holding it in place. She sauntered in front of him. She went up the ladder holding the staff.

She stopped when her dress was just above Xander's eye level. "Hey Xander."

He looked up as Buffy widened her stance just enough to see Buffy moist hot pussy on display. "Ah"

"Hey made you look." She laughed and went further up the ladder taking the bo staff and putting it away. As she came back down she once again gave Xander another beaver shot. She stepped to Xander placing her hand on his jaw closing his mouth. "You might want to pick that up off the floor."

Xander leaned in whispering. "What are you doing?"

She ignored his question and walked past him. "I am starving."

Xander went back to his chair flopping down and grabbed a slice of pizza. Spike Giles Xander and Willow took up all of the seats around the table. Buffy grabbed a slice of pizza. "All the chairs are taken."

Spike chewed a slice of pizza. "Why don't you sit on my lap love?"

"Good idea but" She flopped down in Xander's lap. "You don't mind right Xander."

Xander shook his head "No it's ah." Buffy suddenly started grinding her ass in to his cock. He swallowed the lump in his throat "No it is good."

When no one was looking she flipped her skirt up so it was draped across Xander''s lap. Her bare ass wiggled against him. Xander's cock went from soft to hard to able to cut down a tree. Buffy just continued eating and chewing and grinding. Xander She smiled eating the pizza acting casual.

Xander kept chewing but was finding it harder to focus. When Willow was done she pushed the last crust away. "God I can't eat any more. I am so stuffed."

Giles nodded and let out his own groan. "Yes no more pizza."

Buffy finished her last piece. "I'm not stuffed. But I'm hoping to be." Xander almost choked as she said that.

Spike looked at her glaring. "Yeah well I think I have had enough"

Giles stood up. "So Willow shall we finish basement inventory."

Willow whined, "I guess since none of my friends are kind enough to kill me."

Spike waited till they were gone and looked at buffy. "For the record Slayer I know what you are doing and it will not work."

Buffy laughed. "What the hell am I doing?"

He glanced at her than at Xander "This whole little act to make me jealous. It won't work."

Buffy tilted her head and looked surprised. "I am trying to make you jealous?" She laughed, "How delusional are you?"

Xander rose his hand "Can I just not be here for this?"

Spike stood up. "Part of the reason it isn't convincing, you picked the wrong person." He pointed at Xander.

She just held on to Xander closer "Oh Really?"

"It's a well established fact that you share the same feelings romantically for him as you do for your average potato."

Buffy glared at him angry "Things change Spike."

Xander shook his head "What is going on here?"

Buffy breathed in a deep breath. "We are leaving Xander. That is what is going on." With that she got up pulling Xander with her and started towards the door.

Spike smirked crossing his arms., "I think I have proven my point."

Buffy spun around "Prove this." She grabbed Xander pulling him close and in to a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate everything she wanted. 3 seconds in though Xander pushed her away angry.

"DON'T!" Angry he pulled away from her and stormed out the door.

Spike stood there applauding. "Oh Bloody hell. I could have asked for a better ending but I don't think I could imagine it."

"You are lucky I have to chase after him other wise I would punch you in to next week." She turned to run out the door but stopped. "Oh what the hell." She ran at Spike and delivered an uppercut sending him flying back and hitting the table. "Worth it."

She turned running out the door after Xander. She saw Xander walking down the street angry. "Xander STOP." He ignored her and just kept walking. She picked up the pace running and jumped in front of him. "STOP."

"Get out of my way."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I thought you grew up Buffy. When you did this little act with Angel trying to make him jealous it hurt. I'm not your puppet or your play thing or your toy just to make Spike angry."

"Oh my God Xander how blind are you."

He side stepped her and started walking. "Going home now."

She followed yelling at the back of his head. "So me dressing in my tightest work out clothes, grinding against you in a way that a porn star would call indecent. All the flashing of various body parts, that is just to make Spike jealous. Even though Spike wasn't present for most of it."

Xander stopped and turned on his heel looking at her. "Than Why?"

"Really why? You have to ask that? You aren't that stupid?"

He tilted his head to the side. "You are still under the influence of whatever from last night."

"Last night opened my eyes to a truth Xander. I'm not under any influence any more. This is me and I'm saying I want you."

"Why?"

She laughed at the question. "Does it matter?"

"Sort of yes."

She stood by his side finding it to hard to look at him while she said it. She just walked. "It started as me being sad. You don't look at me anymore. Not the way you used to. Than last night was the second time I threw myself at you. Just like last time you passed it up."

"So this isn't about you wanting to be with me. It's about you needing your ego boosted, you want me to feel something for you again so you can feel special."

"Yes that is part of it but that isn't all of it. Last night Xander when I was against you and I could feel your body so close. I woke up today feeling"

"Feeling what?"

"What is the female equivalent to blue balls?"

"What?"

"You are going to make me say it?"

"Please"

"Xander I want you. I want to fuck you. I swear to God if you try to blame this on some spell or say this isn't the real me. "

"Buffy I'm not sure what to do with all of this. I mean the 16-year-old version of me would be kicking my ass right now for not taking the opportunity. It's just you've never shown any interest in me before and"

"That's not true."

He crossed his arm and looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes." She looked at him a little embarrassed. "Over the years you have made more than one appearance in rub one out theater."

He smirked for a second thinking this was one hell of an ego check. He than got a serious look on his face. "Oh"

"What?"

"I just visualized it." A smile spread across his face.

"You are single Xander I am single. We can come up with a dozen reasons this might be a bad idea .I really don't care though. I want you."

He thought about it for a second. Than finally said it. "My place or yours?"

"Yours." She stepped to him grabbing his shirt pulling him close. "And if you try that shit where you tie me up and leave me hanging again." She leaned up whispering in his ear. "I will hurt you"

"Are you kidding? I have been dreaming about this moment since I saw you on my skateboard that first day of school."

"Xander that was the first time you saw me."

"Exactly" No more words were said he pulled her hand and started running to his place. It was only a few blocks and they were there almost instantly. When they arrived at Xander's front door he pushed her against it and kissed her deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth and he slid his hands to her ass squeezing it. As he pulled her up he pressed her against the door. He moved from her mouth to her neck.

She wrapped her legs against Xander as he pressed her against the door. She started grinding her hips against his. "Can't wait Xander. Right here. Right now."

Xander looked at her and a wicked smirk spread across his face. It was so naughty. Sure he could pull his keys out and be in the apartment in a second but that wouldn't be nearly as kinky. "I'm going to fuck you through this door."

She just whined hearing him saying that. She spread her legs to him. She balanced her weight on his hips. "Please." Xander looked around quickly making sure no one was around in the hallway. He pulled his cock out and pulled her skirt up. He rubbed this tip of his prick up and down her slit. He than guided his finger inside of her cunt.

She gasped feeling his finger sliding inside. She started gyrating her hips against his finger. She pushed her arms against the frame and spread her legs wider. "Fuck that feels good."

"I'm just glad you went commando. It makes access so much easier." He dipped another finger in to her and used his thumb to rub her clit.

Buffy reached down taking his cock in her hand and started moving her hand up and down his shaft. Between gasps she whispered "You are so big."

He let out a guttural groan as she started polishing his cock. It sounded like a sound Oz would make on a full moon. She moved her hands down to his balls cradling them. "God your touch is like velvet."

She used her strength pulling his cock to her. "I want this in me. Now."

Xander pulled his fingers out of her than licked them clean. "You are sweeter than candy." With no more words Xander guided his cock back to her slit.

He slid the head from the top of her slit all the way to the bottom. He looked in to her eyes and pushed his head inside of her.

At this point she was soaking wet. She panted and started moving her hips against him but he held her in place not giving her any more than he allowed. "Please stop teasing me I need this."

He kissed her deeply rubbing his tongue to hers. He spread her legs painfully wide and thrust his dick completely in her. Buffy froze for a second and looked in her eyes.

Pure bliss was the only words she could use to describe what she was feeling. Xander looked at her wanting to find the words for what he was feeling but there were none.

Two words were formed from her lips. The only thing she could some how manage to say. "Do it"

With that Xander pulled out his thick meaty cock out of her almost all the way than pumping back in to her. For the first few strokes Buffy let him do all of the work. If there was heaven on earth it was Xander's cock.

Finally she started moving against him. She moved her hips against his cock and finally cried out. "Going to Cum. Going to cum. Nnnnnooooooooooowwwwwww"

As she cried out she painted his cock cumming all over it. As she did so it was like unlocking his trigger. It was too much, He started thrusting harder against the door. He swore he could hear the oak from the door popping and cracking. It was on the verge of breaking right as Xander let go and started cumming deep in to her.

Buffy tossed her head back and bit her lip still pumping up and down on his cock. She was fighting to catch her breath. Her hair was messed up and body was slick with sweat.

Xander was practically the same. "That was."

"A pretty good start. Now get those keys out and lets take this inside before your neighbors call the police on us."

He kissed her again. "I'm going to need access to my pockets."

Buffy threw him a pouty lip and then uncrossed her legs popping around him. As she stood by his side she once again took his cock in her hand. Xander pulled the keys out of his pocket but struggled to find the right one. "Everything okay Xander?"

His cock stiffening in her hand, "you make it hard to concentrate." Finally he found the right key unlocking the door.

Buffy pushed the door open and pulled Xander inside holding on to his cock. She treated it like a leash and she was walking her dog. "Where to fuck next. Hmmm." She looked around. "I mean we will get to the bedroom but that just seems so predictable." She stroked his cock. "What does this guy think?"

"I know what it wants."

Buffy dropped to her knees and mockingly put her ear to his cock. "Oh I think I can hear it talking to me."

"It wants to see that show you mentioned earlier"

She looked on confused. "What show"

Xander stood in front of her. In one quick swipe he pulled her dress skirt down and blouse off. He left her standing there completely naked. "Something called rub one out theater."

She blushed a little. "Xander you aren't saying you want to watch me." She looked down "I mean that is."

"Hot beyond words."

She looked at him. Something about him and the way he was looking at her. She couldn't deny him anything. "Okay." She slinked down and sat on the floor. Her knees were up and together but she slowly opened her legs spreading them. "You are so kinky."

He just drank in the full beauty that was Buffy naked and sexy. "And you are perfection." He drank it all in checking out every naked inch.

Buffy closed her eyes and guided her hand between her legs. Her fingers found her clit and she slowly rubbed it and tossed her head back. Her pace was slow and steady but building. She found her focus and saw Xander staring intently.

A part of her said she should feel self-conscious but she didn't. The way Xander was looking at her made it only that much better. She slid a finger inside her hot cunt squirming as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. "I think your carpet is going to need replaced she teased."

"Worth it."

She reached out to him. "Come here." She kept fingering her hole. She stopped for a second and took Xander's hand. She guided his finger to her pussy hand over hand as she rubbed harder and harder.

Buffy guided Xander's fingers as she squirmed against him. Her hips gyrated and she felt like she was on verge of exploding.

With out missing a beat Xander leaned up kissing her. She welcomed his tongue in to her mouth. She sucked his tongue and moaned in to his mouth as she felt her self letting go and cumming on both of their fingers.

As the kiss ended Xander one again licked his fingers clean. Buffy looked at him. "So did you enjoy the show?"

"Best show ever. I would nominate that show for an Oscar."

She laughed, "Xander TV show's get Emmy's not Oscar's."

"You are totally missing the point"

"Well Xander since you got what you want. It's my turn."

"Oh please don't tell me you want to watch me cause trust me when I tell you it's not nearly as sexy on a guy."

"Stand up Harris." Following her command he got to his feet. Buffy got on her knees and looked at Xander. She stared at his cock and said no more words. She flashed her pretty eyes at Xander and then grabbed his penis engulfing it in to her mouth.

She started humming around his shaft and Xander almost fell back. He tried to brace himself against the wall. "Oh Buffy."

This only made her proud that she could literally blow him down. Her tongue worked the underside of his shaft sucking and slurping. Her hand once again found his balls rubbing them

"Buffy Summers I am going to give you the Cock Suckers Championship belt."

She moved her mouth down his shaft and bobbed her head up than down back and fourth. As her mouth worked she flashed her eyes up at him. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was this sweet innocent look but she knew exactly what she was doing. If this had been anyone else she might brought in a cheat code and used her hands to pump him the rest of the way and get him off. He deserved more than that though.

Xander knees buckled and he caught the edge of the table again letting go as he felt himself cumming. "I'm cuming." He cried out.

With no hesitation Buffy continued sucking with everything she had. She swallowed every last drop he gave her. After she had swallowed everything he had given her she moved to the tip cleaning off any thing left over with her tongue.

"Mmmmmmm sooo Good."

Xander catching his breath leaned against the table trying to find his balance again. "Wow that was so good. I feel like I should offer you an Island or something. Maybe a fleet of sports cars?"

"Are you trying to turn me in to a prostitute?"

He shook his head. "No I am just saying world leaders have given others so much more and they have never got anything close to what I just got."

"Well if we are talking full on give and take here. We have yet to make it to the bedroom"

Xander scooped her up and carried her to the king size bed. He laid her down gently. As he put her on the bed she noticed Xander staring at her. She cocked her head to the side. "What are you thinking?"

"You are just so beautiful and I want to you know take a mental picture."

In the all the talk of lust and fucking a real moment broke through. Her heart fluttered and she looked at him for a second. She took his hand and looked in to his eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm the only woman you have ever seen."

"Not the only. Just the most beautiful."

And there it was again. The heart flutter. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him deeply. She took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She held him close and whispered in to his ear "Make love to me."

Xander looked in to her eyes and just nodded. He treated her so delicately and started to ease his hard cock in to her once again. She arched her back up against him as he slid deeper in to her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

As he pumped his cock in and out of her he moved his mouth moved to her breasts. He bit her nipples in the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. His penis flexed as he pushed in to her and eased as he pulled out. Their bodies moved together in a symphony of wonder.

Saying no more she grabbed him and rolled him over so that she was on top. She pulled her self up on top of his cock and than lowered her body down on his cock. Xander stared up at her as he breasts bounced along with her.

"You are truly a Goddess." He reached up cupping her breasts as he thrust against her.

"Oh God Xander." She bounced harder and faster "Oh God Oh God Oh God I'm going to."

Just as she felt herself letting go Xander felt himself cumming. He kept pumping till her was completely drained. A stupid silly look of pure happiness was pained on his face. "That …. Was… Awesome"

Buffy fell off of him and rolled to his side. She held on to him spooning. "Is there a word beyond awesome?"

He stared up at the ceiling feeling a mix of contentment, satisfaction and just out right happiness. "Hey Buffy?"

Catching her breath she mimicked his pose just staring at the ceiling. "Yeah Xander."

"Where do we go from here?"

With out turning she just kept looking at the ceiling. She found his hand intertwining there fingers. "I'd be lying if I said I knew for sure but I can only imagine it is going to get better from here."

"I can live with better."

I see our future painted with lots and lots of sex."

"Oh God that is a painting I could really get behind."

"Behind?"

"Behind, on top, under, inside or outside any which way but loose"

She just laughed slapping his arm. "Who knows where this road will take us?"

 _2 Months Later_

Willow finished packing her final box putting it with all of the others. She looked around taking one last final look. Giles stepped in to her bedroom seeing the look. "Feeling whimsical?'

She shrugged "Maybe a little but trust me this is so much for the better."

"I imagine so."

"It works out fairly nicely. I'm taking over Xander's lease and he can move in to here. Trust me I am ready for my own place. This house was built well but I can hear every grunt groan whale and moan."

Giles took off his glasses wiping them off. "Yes I can imagine although I never ever will."

"Symphony o sex Xander and Buffy in D major gets played several times a day."

Giles put his hands up "Yes I quite get it."

Xander came in to the room ready to pick up some of the boxes. "Hey Will it is moving day."

Willow smiled picking up a box handing it to him. "Couldn't come soon enough."

Xander took the box. "You sure you are cool with this. I mean I don't want to be the guy to force anyone out. It's not to late we can find a way to"

Willow looked terrified at the prospect of staying. "NO! I love you Xander and you are my best friend but you two are a little much for my ears. I just feel bad for Dawn."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Oh we are not that bad."

Willow picked up a box. "I've heard car alarms that seem quiet compared to you two."

Xander just smirked taking a bit of pride in the audio levels he could take Buffy too. "I didn't."

She interrupted. "Oh wipe off that stupid smirk." She looked at him and laughed. "Seriously though you don't need to feel bad about any of this. To be honest I want my own place."

Giles picked up a box. "Well it does work well for everyone. You had an apartment Xander."

Willow turned to Xander pointing. "Which you have had all of the furniture wiped, polished or stream cleaned."

Xander just laughed "Don't' worry there is no trace of any DNA left anywhere or Buffy's but you really are exaggerating."

Willow shook her head "Xander for all the sex you guys were having you almost got the couch pregnant."

Giles shook his head picking up a box and once again tried block out the conversation. "Well I'm going to start loading up."

Xander waited till he was gone. "He is still pretty pissed."

"Give him time it will be fine eventually."

"In my defense how was I to know this would happen."

"Hello 6th grade sex ed. Some where between your body is changing and the raging hormones there was a lesson about what happens when the sperm meets the egg."

"Well I get that but I mean I had sex with Anya and it was never an issue."

Willow nodded. "She was on the pill"

"And Buffy had sex with vampires"

"Who can't really make babies."

"So I just assumed that it would be okay."

"You know what they say when you assume"

"You put a baby in your girlfriend?"

Willow shook her head laughing "Something like that."

Xander picked up a box and started carrying it down the hallway. Buffy came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth off.

She looked at Xander "Morning sickness is terrible."

Xander nodded. "I will write that down."

Buffy looked at Xander "You know I'm feeling okay. I can help with"

Xander shook his head. "All the books say no heavy lifting when you are pregnant."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "I am a slayer. I can handle"

Xander shook his head "No. Relax or something. I got this."

Dawn worked her way out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Xander smirked "Dawn patrol moving crew on the job."

Dawn ducked in to the room picking up a box. "Yeah I'm helping but don't forget our deal?"

Buffy looked at Xander. "You have a deal?"

Xander nodded. "She helps Willow move and I'm buying her some high quality noise cancelling headphones."

Buffy looked confused "Why does she need noise cancelling … OH."

Xander spanked Buffy but and carried the box down the steps. "It's cheaper than years of therapy."

Willow skipped up the steps ready to grab another box. She saw Buffy standing in the room. "Are you feeling nostalgic now?"

Buffy turned to Willow and shook her head. "Nostalgic, picking out colors for a nursery. Sure it's the same thing."

Willow just laughed. "Oh Buffy how sweet is it going to be when all the moaning, and cries come from a baby not 2 deviant sex maniacs." Willow picked up a box and left.

Buffy just leaned out the door. "Hey I am not a deviant."

Xander, Willow, Dawn and Giles had worked most of the day moving Willow in to the apartment. By the time they were done Dawn had earned her headphones. Willow had started unpacking and Giles was finally able to arrange a deal with Faith to take over the slaying Sunnydale until Buffy was able to return safely to her duties.

Everything was finally working out for the better. Willow had her feet up on the coffee table and a bowl of popcorn. She heard a knock at the door and almost said "come in" But remembered this was Sunnydale after all.

She opened the door to find Dawn standing there. "Dawn? What's wrong?"

Dawn stepped inside. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure. But"

Dawn went to the couch. "Some how Buffy and Xander vs The Noise cancelling head phones"

"Let me guess. Headphones lost?"

"It wasn't even close."

Willow laughed. "Don't worry I'll get you a blanket and you can have the couch."


	8. Willie in the Buff

_(Have to be honest I thought I was done with this. Than like two weeks ago I'd get a single or maybe 2 on occasion votes for of all people Willie the Bartender. That is some pretty specific ah something or other. I thought about this and what scenario how our sweet Buffy ends up getting drilled by sleazy Willie. In the end you write something like this and you take a shower and wash the shame away. Anyways this story is still active I guess. 10 votes gets a story let's just hope for someone uhm more up beat. Faith, Tara hell I'd even settle for Sid the Dummy. At least he had a good heart. Please don't' vote for Sid I was kidding Anyways until our next adventure here goes….._

Buffy stepped outside of the magic box ready to start her day when a truck came barreling down the main street. As the truck passed her a door opened and a broken mess of a man was tossed out on to the street. He rolled barely able to move a bloody and broken mess. Before Buffy could say anything the car was gone.

Buffy ran to the body lying in the street. She turned him over to see a recognizable face. She looked in to his eyes and felt something deep in her stir. "Willy?"

He coughed and gasped. "This must be a good day for you slayer. You didn't have to beat me down yourself." He laid In the road to weak to move.

No more words were said as Buffy scooped him up and carried him in to the magic box. "GILES get out here right now."

Buffy carefully laid Willy down on the table. Giles came out "What is all the fuss?"

Buffy turned to Giles quickly. "Grab that mystical healing salve you used on me a few weeks ago."

Giles went behind the counter and grabbed a jar of what looked like cold cream. "Buffy who is this?"

She caught the jar as Giles tossed it to her. "It's Willie. He owns the bar. He has helped me so many times with information. Someone beat the shit out of him and threw him out of a truck."

Willie stared at the ceiling a little out of it. Giles looked at Buffy. "Perhaps a hospital would be."

Buffy looked at him angry. "If you aren't part of the solution you are part of the problem. Now I got this. Go find me some clothes or something for him. What he is wearing won't do. It's soaked in blood."

Buffy opened the jar and took a small swipe on her fingers. The substance looked like a combo of peanut butter and mustard. It smelled like death but she knew it worked in a pinch. She spread the mixture on his chest rubbing it in. Next she worked on his face.

Willie caught smell of the mixture she was rubbing in to him. "What the hell is that?"

"It's gong to heal you I promise."

"Or make me smell like the monkey house at the zoo before I die."

" I promise you. You're not going to die."

As Buffy pulled his pants down she saw the cuts bruises and broken bone. She moved quicker rubbing the salve over everything. When his legs and feet were done. She bit her lip looking at the boxers he was wearing. She pulled the elastic waist band up taking a look.

Willie's head popped up. "What are you doing?"

Buffy stammered getting an eye full of Willie's willy. "Just making sure I got all the cuts and wounds." She snapped the band of his waist band down and grabbed the jar.

"Okay the incantation is on the side of the jar."

Willie looked up again. "Incan what"

Buffy pushed his head down and started reading the old Latin written on the side. Willie felt the salve start to warm. He looked at Buffy. "Oh I think it's working."

Having finished the incantation Buffy put the jar down. "Yeah Willie this is going to hurt like hell for a minute but it should work."

"Actually it isn't that.." He than felt the salve go from warm to fire. "OH God." Buffy grabbed his hands holding his hand as he worked out the pain.

Before Buffy's eyes the salve did it's thing. It started closing the wounds and even went as far to mend the bones. Willie screamed in pain as the salve healed. The salved glowed so hot the entire room was lit up.

Finally as everything was healed the glowing subsided and even went away. Buffy looked at Willie. "I don't think you are bleeding anymore."

Willie sucked in a deep breath. "Hell of a healing touch you have their slayer. Did you study under Nurse Ratchet?"

"What's going on Willie? Who were those guys that threw you out of the truck? Why were you being thrown out of a truck?"

Willie pulled himself up. "Give me my pants."

"They are bloody and torn, Giles is gong to bring you some clean clothes.. Now quit stalling and tell me what is going on?"

Willie pointed at her. "Remember that demon clan you killed last week."

"The baby eaters."

"I told you if I ratted them out I'd be the one to pay for it. But you just kept hitting me till I told you."

Buffy felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. "They did this to you? I killed all of them."

"You missed 3 of them, 3 of the bigger meaner ones. Those 3 took my bar as payment for betrayal but that wasn't enough for them. They beat me and broke me until I begged them to stop but they wouldn't"

"Willie I'm.

He put his hands up. "I'm done slayer. Done with you. Done with this town. You can go beat the shit out someone else to get your information from now on."

"I'm going to make this right."

Willie ignored her. "I can't even go home. My apartment is above the bar and."

Buffy felt her blood boil. "Look Willie I truly am sorry. I am going to make this right." Just than the shop door opened as Giles came in carrying a duffle bag.

Giles passed Buffy the bag. "These should work?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Thank you for loaning Willie your clothes."

Giles shook his head. "Oh no those belong to Xander. He left them after his last sparring session with you." Giles picked up the near empty jar of salve. "Buffy do you know how expensive this stuff is."

Willie took the bag from Buffy and started getting dressed in Xander's shirt and sweat pants. "Hey calm down Benny Hill. That stuff saved my life. How ever much it cost I"

Giles held the jar up "This was 3000 dollars."

Willie stopped mid sentence. "I will thank you kindly."

Buffy looked at Willie. "I want you to stay here."

Giles looked at Buffy. "What are you doing?"

Buffy looked at Willie. "I'm making things right. Like I said stay here."

Buffy went to the wall taking off a battle axe and before anyone could say anything she was out the door. Over the next hour and a half Willie poked around the magic box. At one point he found the accounting ledgers for the Magic box and was peaking through them. "Wow talk about a low over head If I had known that your profit margin were so."

Giles looked out raged that he was snooping through his finances. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax. Not like there is a lot to do here. I'm just passing time."

Giles retreated to the back in his office. "Well find a more productive way."

Willie mocked him making a face "Find a more productive way" He looked at Buffy's magazine covered in the pornus fairy potion and saw drop of it on the counter and the empty bottle. Naturally the bartender inside him started taking over. He whispered "Real shabby way to run a store front." He looked behind the counter found some surface cleaner and a rag. He threw the bottle and magazine in the trash careful not to get any on him. He than wiped down the counter. "That's better."

The bell on the door rang out as Buffy returned to the shop. She smiled at Willie. "Your bar is once again yours."

Willie came out from behind the counter "No thank you." He waked past her and out the shop,. "I am going back to my apartment I am packing up my things and I'm going some where less hostile. Maybe Miami."

Buffy ran out after him. "Wait you can't leave town. I mean I got your business back."

Willie just kept walking. "I got my ass almost killed today. It's only a matter of time before you expect me to snitch out some one and we repeat this whole thing over again."

"Wait I'm done with that. I realize that I can't just hit you. It's not right."

"Still doesn't matter. Even if you don't get me the demons will."

"I can promise you that won't happen."

Willie stopped and turned around. "What?"'

Buffy stepped closer to him. She slid a hand to his chest biting her lip. "I will put word out. If anyone hurts one hair on your head they will have to answer to me."

"What are you doing?"

"I just realize that you've been so good to me over the years and I've treated you so badly. I don't want it to be like that anymore."

Willie pulled back from her. "Uhm I should go."

"Not by yourself you aren't."

"You said my bar was safe."

"Well it is but." Her mind raced trying to find an excuse to stay. "Well the magical stuff I put all over you. Giles said it can have side effects and I should keep an eye on you at least for the next 24 hours."

"Side effects? Like what? Am I going to grow a horn or something?"

Buffy smirked at him. "I'll keep an eye out for anything growing. I promise."

"There is something strange about you."

Buffy took his hand pulling him. "Come on let's get to your bar."

As they walked in the bodies of the demon Buffy killed were still on the floor bleeding out. . Willie sighed and shook his head. "Well you aren't exactly the neatest are you?" He went to the closet gathering his cleaning supplies.

"I will help you clean." She stepped behind the bar. "I don't want to get my clothes stained or dirty. Do you have anything I could change in to?"

"I do have an old waitress uniform but it is not really your style?"

"You had a waitress?"

"If you are willing to put up with the danger you can make a hell of a living as a waitress. Most demons don't pay in tens and twenty's. A lot of silver or gold pieces. Like I said the uniform isn't really your style."

"Let me decide what is my style."

Willie went into his office and came back shortly after with skirt short enough it could be described as a belt. The shirt was a short crop top that knotted in the middle. "Here you go."

Buffy held it up against her and smiled. "Willie you old dirty dog."

"Told you it wasn't your style."

"I'll change in your office."

Buffy stepped inside and Willie rolled his eyes. As he was filling a mop bucket he looked at the office door. "Buffy you forgot to shut the door."

Buffy pulled her shirt up over her head and unclasped her bra. She turned to him. "I like it open."

Willie nodded not sure what to say. "I ah. What I'm trying to say is. Ah."

Buffy laughed "Oh Willie you've always had a way with words. I can think of all sorts of ways to put that tongue of yours to use. Buffy unbuttoned the snap on top of her leather pants slowly pulling them down and off.

"You sure you want this door open."

"Don't you like what you see Willie?"

He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "This is just a different vibe you are throwing out at me today."

Buffy hummed as she slowly shimmied down out of her tiny scrap of panties. "I don't think I will need these anymore." She stepped to Willie putting them in his hand. "You can keep these."

"They are warm."

"Now now we have work to do."

Buffy pulled the shirt over her chest. "Wow this is tight I think you can see everything." She pulled the skirt up. "And this skirt is practically non existent. I bet you are right. If I wore this I would get some really big tips." She stepped to Willie. "Do you have a big tip you want to give me?"

"Well you know women don't generally complain about eh my tip if you know what I mean doll."

Buffy placed her hand on Willy's chest trailing down stopping and resting at his cock. "We should clean up." Her hand cupping his balls. 'Other wise." She started pumping her hand up and down biting her lip. "might have a whole new mess we'd have to clean up."

Willie gasped a little. Maybe when those demons beat the shit out of him he really had died. He had died and now he was in heaven. A heaven that wanted him balls deep in the slayer. But that made no sense. He had done anything good enough in his life to deserve a heaven as sweet, firm and blonde as this. "Buffy maybe"

"We should dispose of the bodies and clean the bar. You are so smart Willie."

Willie nodded. "Disposal should be easy. These things aren't vampires but the sun isn't their friend;. Once they are dead natural decomposition will kick in and with the sun beating down on them they should look like a slurpy on the sidewalk in July before sundown."

"Wow you really are smart."

"Come on you grab the arms I'll grab the legs and we'll put them on the roof patio."

"Hey you got the slayer here. Don't worry. I got this."

She bent down and threw the first body over her shoulder carrying it like a bag of potatoes. One by one she carried them and dropped them in place under the direct heat of the sun. She came back down to the bar. "That takes care of the bodies."

"Just leaves the blood on the floor, and bar."

Buffy looked at bar. "You clean the bar I'll clean the floor." With that she grabbed a bucket of soapy water a scrub brush and some towels. Willie started wiping the bar top clear of the blood.

Buffy in turn knew exactly what she was doing as she got down on all fours her skirt raised up as she started scrubbing the floor. It was like she was doing a maids of Sunnydale photo shoot, She was constantly aware of her position and making sure Willie was getting a direct shot of her beautiful pink paradise. She shimmied and shook her ass almost in a hypnotic pattern.

Finally Willie finished cleaning the bar and figured for sure Buffy would be done by now. Truth was she was intention stretching it out. The idea of Willie checking her out felt so naughty and so wrong and it made her so wet.

20 minutes later she stood up. "I think I got it all."

"So the bar is clean. It is once again mine. Thanks to your 3000 dollar a jar healing tonic I am feeling better than ever. I would say we are square slayer."

Buffy slowly sauntered to the bar. "See I've been thinking about that." She turned around and jumped up on the bar sitting on it. "See I've been thinking and I don't think we are even." She uncrossed her legs leaving them just slightly open.

"What? Do I owe you something now."

Buffy giggled like a silly bimbo. She spread her legs a little but leaned forward pressing her skirt down in front of her pussy hiding the view. "Of course not. But I've been thinking. For all these years I've been awful to you. I honestly don't think I can make things right in one hour cleaning your bar. How many times did I hit you Willy?"

"I don't know. I lost count."

"See we aren't even?"

"Hey hey Slayer or not I'm not going to hit a girl."

Buffy laughed again rolling her eyes. "Of course not. I'm way too strong for you. I'd never let you him me but maybe I'd let you hit this." She opened up her legs and raised her skirt up showing her glistening wet cunt. "

Willie looked at her his cock was practically begging to get out. "Are you saying?"

"Think of it like a concert. One Night only with Buffy Summers."

"Really?"

Her voice dropped an octive it was husky and dripping with sex. "How about one night only IN Buffy Summers"

Willie wasn't sure what to say. He wanted her. She was half his age and tight and firm and with a body like hers she could turn a gay man straight. "I'm interested. You want to go up to my apartment."

Buffy shook her head. She turned around laying back on the bar. "Go lock the door. We don't' want to get interrupted."

Willie turned with a sense of urgency he quickly locked the back door and ran to the front locking that. By the time he was back Buffy was completely naked spread out on top of his bar.

Willie quickly pulled off the sweat pants and t shirt standing in his boxers. His cock was making a tent so big a family of four could sleep under it. Buffy bit her lip. "Some one is excited."

"So what's your deal with on the bar?"

"Are you going to tell me it's not hot? Plus I figured if we are doing trade for trade. I mean how many times have I slammed you against the bar." Her hand reached down to her thigh moving her hand up to her pussy sliding it up and down her slit. "Maybe your turn to slam me a little against the bar."

"Well get ready for some payback." He climbed on top of the bar and crawled on top of her.

Buffy looked at the surveillance cameras "Willie those cameras, are they on?"

He looked up where she was. "Do you want me to shut them off? If that is a deal breaker."

She shook her head. "No it's kind of " She raised her hips and started grinding her already wet mound against him. "If you showed that to your customers you would get some real street cred."

Willie looked at her a little shocked. "Really? Who the hell are you all of a sudden?"

Buffy raised up kissing him capturing his tongue in her mouth. Willie started grinding in the opposite direction as Buffy. ""So what would we name our sex tape?" Buffy could feel the tip of his cock spreading cunt open to him. "Maybe Buffy and the Bartender."

Willie inched deeper in to the tightest pussy he had ever felt in his life. The girl talked a lot but to feel the little patch of heaven his cock was discovering it was worth it. "No we would call it Willie in the Buff"

Eager and unable to hold out any more Buffy raised her hips taking his cock deeper in to her. "Fuck that is good." She spread her legs wider and he pushed deeper in to her.

His cock wasn't the biggest but it definitely was to be respected. Willie moved his mouth to her breast and started sucking biting and chewing on her nipples.

Willie slipped his hands to her ass and started pulling her against him harder and harder. She gasped as he sucked harder on hip nipples. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair pushing his face deeper against her breasts.

Buffy felt her pussy only get wetter as he spread her wider under him. She whispered to him. "You know you want to hurt me Willie. HARDER,!"

Willie looked up pulling up from her breast and nipples that were now rock hard. He pulled his hips back and slammed forward. The wood of the bar underneath them actually creaked. Buffy reached between the two of them and started rubbing her magic button. It had been so long since she had a cock in her that was above room temperature she forgot how good it could feel. Her pussy so wet she was leaving a pool of her sweet sugar goodness on the bar.

She panted like a dog in head. "Fuck you are better than Spike. I forgot it could feel this good." Willie could feel his balls filling and new her tight cunt milking his cock wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer."

She spread as far as she could painfully wide. Willie grabbed her legs pushing deeper and deeper. She wanted to tell him to ease up on the legs and let her close them but the truth was the pain was only making it better

Willie groaned his cock now slamming harder faster deeper in to her. He shook his head "slayer I'm going to."

She gasped shaking her head as if to say don't you dare pull out. "Cum in me Willie."

He looked at her reaction as he pushed one final thrust inside of her and his cock burst like a damn flooding. He kept pumping deeper harder in to her. Unable to hold it in any longer she felt her cunt release cumming around his cock. Willie kept pumping harder and harder. Her eyes almost went cross-eyed.

Even after his balls and cock had nothing left to give he kept pumping in to her and Buffy kept thrusting his pelvis against hers in what could only be called pure carnal delight.

When she was lying on her back and there was nothing left. She reached down and between them and pulled his cock out of her. "Willie this is one amazing cock."

"Well it seems to like you."

Buffy smirked. "Okay get up. I want to ask it a question."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Willie quickly hopped down and off the bar. "Now what is it you want?"

Buffy jumped down and squatted pressing her hear to Willie cock. "What's that you say?"

Willie looked at her like she flipped her switch. "What are yo"

"Shhh I'm listening." She smiled "Oh is that so. I guess a little kiss would be okay."

Willie laughed at her but suddenly felt her mouth opening and sucking on the tip. He felt like his knees were about to buckle. "Wow that was."

Buffy looked up. "It's like our two flavors combined make something special."

Willie sucked in a breath. "You got your chocolate in my peanut butter?"

Buffy laughed. "Oh this is way better than anything Reece's could ever make." She opened her mouth again taking the cock back in her mouth. He was starting to harden again. " She used her tongue along the head and slid it up and down her shaft. She refused to use her hands to pump. That was cheating and she was better than that.

As she got to the base of his balls she sucked harder and could feel his head in her throat. She really wanted to show Willie how good a little cock sucker she truly was.

Willie braced his back against the wall. He felt like he could barely stand. "Oh my God I don't think you could possibly do any better."

She looked at him as if to say challenge accepted. She started humming and slurping against his balls. As his balls started filling again Buffy hungry wanted her creamy candy filling. She bobbed her head up and down sucking and licking.

Willie cried out. "I'm cummmmmmming." As he unloaded in Buffy's mouth as she gulped it down hungry. "

She swallowed every drop he had to give her and drank it all down. The potion had finally worked its lust out and the hunger inside of her was sated. As she swallowed the last drop she smiled looking up at him. "That was pretty"

The words hung there. "Pretty?"

The potion was gone and the cloud of lust and desire that brought with was gone as well. Just as fast as the switch turned on it was once again back off. "What the fuck?"

Willie looked at her. "That was with out a doubt the best blow job I think in the history of blow jobs. You are"

No reaction no words were said instead an angry right cross-connected with Willies jaw. "You a disgusting pig of a man Willie."

Buffy scurried to his office quickly grabbing the clothes she wore in to the bar. Willie stayed on the ground holding his jaw. "Oh my God Buffy what is wrong with you. You were the one going full court press. You were the one who."

Buffy pulled her clothes on quickly. She didn't have the panties she gave Willie earlier they were in his pocket. She quickly got dressed with out them. "Shut up Willie. Shut up or I will break you in half right here right now. I will make what those demons did look like a day in the park."

Willie pulled himself up saying nothing. "I don't get it. I'm not trying to piss you off so please don't hit me but I don't get it."

"That wasn't me Willie. It was." She came out fully dressed her mouth had the taste of cum in it. "That was. I don't know what it was but." She grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a big pull gargling with it. She spit it down the sink.

"Look slayer I respect you too much too."

"Shut up Willie." She marched right up to him. "I don't know what you think this was but it is never going to happen again. More than that remember that whole even not even thing."

Willie a little afraid just nodded. "Yup."

"Well I would say you are the one uneven now. FUCK! You came inside me. I could end up pregnant you half wit."

Willie shook his head. "Oh no uhm you are good. I had the whole snip snip years ago."

Buffy found at least a small bit of calm in that for a second. "That doesn't change the fact that you owe ME now!"

"What does that mean?"

She pointed finger in his face. "If a demon jay walks in this town now and you know about it, you are going to tell me. "

Willie nodded still intimidated still afraid. He nodded 'Okay. That is fair."

"And I want you to know that you didn't really get off. Someone like you isn't capable of." She couldn't find the words so just cut it short. "THAT."

Willie nodded "Right. Check I got it. Didn't get you off."

Buffy held up her finger angry but just look at him pissed off. She spun around angry leaving his store. "FUCK"

The potion was gone and the desire that burned hot and long had long since disappeared. As she walked in to the house she found Willow and Dawn eating McDonalds.

Dawn smiled at her sister. "Where have you been?"

Willow looked at her. "We called the magic box and asked Giles. He told us about the situation with Willie."

Buffy shook her head. "There is no situation between me and Willie."

Dawn smiled sweetly. "I thought it was nice what you did for him."

Buffy blurted out. "You know what I did?"

Willow tilted her head "You got his shop back and slayed the demons that beat him down."

Buffy felt a sense of relief wash over her. "Oh that yes. I did that."

Dawn nodded "I think that is awesome Buffy. I mean over the years you have given him a certain amount of trouble. Maybe deserved. Maybe not. It's nice that you could find a way to make things right."

Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah I'm going to hit the shower. I am all icky. "

Willow nodded "What got you icky."

"TRAINING WITH GILES"

They both jumped a little as she blurted it out. Dawn looked at her . "Okay. Go get a shower."

She stood in the shower washing away the smell of sex and dried cum on her thighs but she couldn't wash away the memories. Deep down in a dark part of her she would never admit existed she was glad they were there.

A week had passed before she had mustered up the courage to show up at Willie's bar. It was just after closing as Willie heard the door open. He had his back to the door thinking it was another vampire.

"We are closed."

Buffy stood in the doorway. "What did you do with the tape?"

Willie didn't have to turn around to know the voice. He turned around "Buffy."

"I liked it better when you called me slayer."

"Okay fine Slayer it is."

"I want the tape Willie."

He turned around. "I figured you would eventually be around to collect."

She glared at him. "So grab it and quit wasting my time."

Willie went to his office and dropped down to the safe. He opened it up and fished it out. "Here."

Buffy snatched it up from him. "Is this the only copy?"

Willie opened his mouth. "Ye"

"Don't you fucking lie to me Willie. If you lie to me I get to hurt you again. Now I am asking you. Is this the only copy?"

Willie's voice cracked. "There might be one more."

Buffy stood over him tapping her foot angry. "Where is it?"

"Upstairs. In my apartment?"

Buffy looked like she was about to blow her top. "What the fuck is it doing upstairs?"

"I was watching it and."

Buffy closed her eyes putting on her disgusted face. "What is wrong with you?"

"Calm down I will get it. I suppose you want your panties back too."

Buffy pulled him up angry. She held him against the wall. "I'm only going to say this once shit stick. I don't have time for your games or for you to go rooting around in your porn collection. "

"It will only take me a sec"

She cut him off "If this EVER gets back to my friends. Xander Willow DAWN Spike Angel. Hell the guy who delivers pizza to Xander."

Willie nodded in fear "I give you my word"

"As for the panties I don't want them knowing the God awful things you've done to them."

She held the tape up. "I am throwing this first barrel fire on the way home. I am destroying my copy I suggest you do the same."

Willie nodded lying "I'm on it."

She backed away starting towards the door "Good bye Willie."

"Oh wait Slayer."

"WHAT?"

"Vampire nest setting up in the old abandoned strip mall. Not the best of locations. All those windows would make them awfully vulnerable if someone were to attack during the day."

Buffy smirked at him. "Good boy Willie. Keep it coming."

With that she was out the door. She picked up her pace wanting to get home. Willow and Tara were out of town celebrating an anniversary and Dawn was staying at Janice's, which meant she'd have the house all to herself. She was a few blocks from home as she heard footsteps behind her.

She spun around to find the bleach blonde vampire stalking her. "What do you want Spike?"

Spike bit his lip looking her up and down. "House is empty you have it all to yourself. I was thinking it has been a while since we."

Buffy cut him off. "It's not been a while it called it is over. It's done."

Spike looked at her angry. "Really?"

"Really really. I have better things to do." With that she walked past him and shot body language that said don't you dare follow.

"What possibility could you have to do better than me?"

"Just going to curl up in bed and watch a tape"


End file.
